


Picking It Up

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: We all know that Ginny and Harry get their happy ending. This is the story of how they go from broken children of war to the people they want to be.





	1. Chapter 1: Falling Back Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny Weasley wanted a shower, some clean clothes, a sandwich, a nap, and her brother back. She had been with her parents and brothers for the last two hours since the end of the Final Battle. Bill and Fleur had finally taken her parents home. Charlie and Percy were looking after George, who was still holding Fred’s hand in the room they moved the body to. Ron was with Hermione, and that thought made a faint smile appear on Ginny’s lips, they needed each other tonight. 

And Harry was… Ginny didn’t know where he was at the moment, but she knew he was alive and that’s all that mattered. She wished she could see him, and talk to him, and hold him, but knew he needed a little time to process tonight. 

Ginny walked into her sixth year girls’ dorms so she could get some clean clothes and take a shower. She grabbed a pair of clean jeans, a t-shirt, and knickers. She turned around and saw Harry standing in the doorway.  Ginny’s breath caught in her lungs. He hadn’t showered yet, but Ginny noticed he had been healed, and none of that mattered as Harry moved forward and crushed Ginny in a tight hug. 

Ginny could feel how skinny he had gotten, but he was also more muscular. He was sweaty, and dirty, and bloody, and wonderfully solid and real in her arms. Ginny could feel her tears streaking down her face and felt Harry’s tears fall on her neck. 

Ginny pulled back after a few moments of the incredible bliss of being in Harry’s arms. Harry took Ginny’s hand in his the moment Ginny pulled out of the hug; it was as if he thought without some contact she would run away. 

“Hey, stranger,” Ginny said, trying to stop her voice from cracking as she looked into the eyes of the man she saw lying dead on the floor of the Great Hall a few hours ago. 

“Hey yourself, stranger,” Harry said, blushing and looking in Ginny’s striking coffee-brown eyes. 

All the feelings he had been suppressing over the last year were coming to the forefront of Harry’s mind. “I really don’t want to be alone tonight, so I was hoping after we both clean up we could talk.” Harry said; he was running his thumb over Ginny’s knuckles on their joined hands. The look in his eyes tore a hole in Ginny’s already fragile heart. 

“I don’t really want to be alone tonight either,” Ginny said, holding back her tears. “Come back up here when you’re done with your shower, I’m sure Seamus has some clothes you can wear.” Ginny picked up her clothes and walked to the showers before she fell apart. 

Harry’s head dropped and he took a deep breath before he walked up to the seventh year dorm rooms. He knew that Ginny wouldn’t just jump back in his arms, but he didn’t think she would have such hurt in her eyes once this was all over. But then again, she lost her brother tonight. Harry let a few tears fall as he thought of that.

Harry found Seamus in his dorm room, borrowed some clothes, and went and took a long shower. It was a little longer because he made the mistake of thinking of how good Ginny looked after not seeing her for almost a year, but he had taken a nasty punching hex there earlier and even after getting it healed it still ached, even more once he thought of Ginny. He had to think of every disturbing image to calm his body down, knowing taking care of himself the way he normally handled his thoughts about Ginny wasn’t possible tonight. Once he was calm, he scrubbed his body clean, washed his hair until he thought it might all fall out, and then he repeated until he felt human again. He got dressed, shaved, and cleaned his glasses.

Harry took one last look in the mirror before walking back up to the girls’ dorm. Somehow during the battle, the charms on the stairs going to the girls’ dorms had been disabled. He knocked on the door to Ginny’s room. Ginny opened it a moment later; she was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Harry could smell the floral scent of the shampoo Ginny used; it was the same scent he smelled in his love potion.

Ginny didn’t say anything but opened the door wider so Harry could walk into the room. Harry walked in and sat at the chair next to Ginny’s desk. Ginny sat on the edge of her bed and looked at Harry.

“I’m sorry about your brother,” Harry almost whispered, he couldn’t say his name. Tears filled his eyes but he blinked them back.

“He died laughing; he died a hero. It hurts, but I could have lost everyone tonight,” Ginny said softly as if she thought if she said it to loudly it would become true. “I lost you for a moment,” Ginny said choking back tears. Her hands were shaking as they covered her face.

Harry almost jumped in the spot next to Ginny on her bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her closely to his body. With a shaky hand, he reached down and took one of her hands in his; he pressed it right over his heart.

“I had to do that to beat him. I’m alive and here,” Harry whispered into Ginny’s hair. He could feel her trembling in his arms and felt himself shivering just as much. He could feel her tears dampen his shirt, but he didn’t mind, he knew she needed to release the pain and hurt she had carried around for so long. 

Ginny pulled back and wiped her eyes. Her hand stayed on Harry’s chest as she looked away. “I looked at you on the floor, and I thought you were dead. I thought it was over and He won.” Ginny’s tears were falling again, she made no move to wipe them away nor did Harry try to hide his. “And the only thought I had was you didn’t tell me goodbye. I was mad at you for not telling me goodbye.” Ginny’s hand dropped from Harry’s chest and she looked down at her hands.

Harry raised his hand and lifted Ginny’s chin so her brown eyes met his green ones. “You were the only thought in my head in the moment before I…died.” Harry whispered, looking directly into Ginny’s eyes, needing her to understand. “You were the power the Dark Lord knew not; it was your love that gave me the power to defeat Him. If I never loved you, never knew what it was like to hold you, to kiss you . . . I never would have been able to do what I did tonight.” Harry swallowed hard and took a deep breath; his eyes held fresh tears. “I knew I had to die to beat him, and I wasn’t man enough to tell you goodbye. I couldn’t look into your eyes and tell you I had to die, because if I did, I would never have been able to give my life to take His. You are every reason I fought for and every reason I came back.” Harry looked down for a moment, breaking his eye contact to save himself the embarrassment of his next words. 

“And I never want to leave you again, I never want to push you away again, I never want to hurt you again. I was wrong and a selfish bastard for pushing you away. I couldn’t risk you getting hurt because if you died, I would have no reason to fight. I’m sorry I treated you like a child, I’m sorry I acted like I had the right to tell you what to do with your life.” Harry’s voice cracked with the emotion and weight of his words. He was telling Ginny things he hadn’t even truly admitted to himself. He was showing her his soul. Harry looked back into Ginny’s eyes and took both her hands in his.

“I have no right to ask this, no right to expect forgiveness after everything I have done, the sins I have committed, but please Ginny, I need you to be my girlfriend again. The only time in my whole life I felt happy and truly loved and like I could be something other than just a name and a man in bedtime stories was when I was with you.” Harry’s tears fell for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last two hours. One of Ginny’s hands left Harry’s, moving up and wiping his tears away. She gave Harry an almost timid smile as her thumb traced Harry’s features.

“Harry, I have been in love with you, not Harry Potter but Harry James, for two years. I have known what it feels like to hold you and kiss you and feel your love. I want no one but you; I knew that when I starting dating you that you were a noble prat and I would have to deal with it.” Ginny’s lips curled into a soft smile.

Ginny then did the only thing she could at that moment. Her head moved forward and her lips brushed Harry’s. The kiss was innocent and perfect and tipped with an underlying passion and familiarity that overflowed Harry’s heart, and at the same time made him thirst for more. Ginny pulled back before Harry had time to properly reciprocate her affection. Ginny’s hand cupped Harry’s cheek, and he tilted his head into her hand. 

“I’d like you to stay with me tonight, but I also want you to know nothing’s going to happen tonight. I don’t want our first time together to be because we both hurt and want to try to stop it. I need time before I’m ready to do that, I need time to trust you like that again.” Ginny looked at Harry and both knew what they both wanted. Harry was going to hold Ginny in his arms every chance he got for the rest of his life.

“That’s alright, Ginny. To tell you the truth, I got a nasty hex sent there. I got it healed, but it still kind of hurts . . . so I don’t think I could even if you wanted to.” Harry turned a little red but relaxed when Ginny laughed a little.

“It’s only temporarily damaged, right? I mean a few days and you’ll be alright, right?” Ginny asked with a genuine smile on her face. Harry chuckled a little, knowing she was just trying to relax him; she was the only one who always was able to.

“They said, in 72 hours I will be back to normal. It wasn’t anything to worry about.” Harry assured her. He realized how good it felt to laugh again, something he didn’t really get to do for a very long time for the simple fact he didn’t have a reason to. “It feels nice to laugh again,” Harry said after a moment.

“It feels nice to make you laugh again.” Ginny smiled, taking Harry’s hand in hers. 

“I have a pair of your old pajama pants, if you want to wear them tonight. You left them at the Burrow, and I like them, so I took them with me,” Ginny said, getting up and going to her dresser.  She pulled out the burgundy pajama pants that were covered in snitches. Then she pulled out a blue pair that Harry had gotten her that had brooms on them and a blue tank top. 

“Just turn around, and we both can change,” Ginny said, handing the pajamas to Harry. He turned around and pulled off his jeans, he put the pajamas on over his boxers. 

“It’s a bit hot, do you mind if I take my shirt off?” Harry asked as his mouth turned dry. He didn’t want to seem like he was trying anything, Ginny made it clear where the lines were tonight. He just really hated to sleep in a shirt, but Ginny did know that at one point and he hoped she remembered.

“You never did like sleeping in a shirt, did you?” Ginny chuckled as she turned around. She tied her hair back in a simple knot. She put her tank top and pajama pants on and Harry had to smile at how beautiful she was.

“You’re beautiful you know that?” Harry said, closing the space between them. His hands rested tenderly on Ginny’s hips. He was hoping she wouldn’t be mad at his sign of affection. 

He missed touching her, even when he knew it wouldn’t lead to anything. He went a long time only getting hurt when he touched or was touched. But Ginny was soft and warm and never hurt him when he reached for her. In fact, only good thoughts were linked in his mind to touching Ginny; warm feelings in his chest, days spent laying on the grass by the lake, nights holding her on the couch in the common room, the feel of her lips on his skin, the feel of her hands, so gentle and affectionate and adoring. 

She never once got angry at him when they first got together, and Harry would almost flinch at her caresses. Even after all he had been through with Ron and Hermione and the Weasley family, being touched was something he still wasn’t sure was something he liked. But he told Ginny that, and she taught him that she would never begrudge him the simple human refuge of touching another person. Yes, she sometimes didn’t let him touch her in the places he wanted so badly to, but she would always make sure when they were together she left some skin open to him to be touched—the callused skin of her hands, the soft skin of her knee, the delicate skin of her neck. She always let him take comfort in her as she also touched him and let him know it was good and normal and natural to enjoy the touch of another, be it innocent or a touch that led to stars exploding before his eyes.

Ginny used her wand to dim the light, so only the light of the half-full moonlit the room. Ginny’s arms wrapped around Harry’s neck as if they were going to dance. Ginny rested her head against Harry’s muscular, scarred chest and they did just that. They swayed to music only they could hear, just soaking in the feel of the other, skin to skin.

“I love you, Harry James,” Ginny whispered into the darkened room.

“I love you too, Ginevra Molly, more than everything and anything,” Harry whispered, pulling her just a little more firmly to his body. 

Ginny’s head rested against Harry’s shoulder, she planted several small, delicate kisses along a long, thin scar that went from his left shoulder across his collarbone. She pulled back just a little and traced all the scars on his chest, four major ones in total. Ginny’s eyes leaked a few tears as she thought of how easily they could have taken him from this world.

Ginny took Harry by the hand and lead him to the side of her bed. She pulled the curtains and then got into the bed; she and Harry faced each other on their sides. Harry’s glasses were off, so he laid his head as close to Ginny’s as he thought she would let him so he could see her face.  He could only see about a foot away. Harry’s hand intertwined with Ginny’s and rested on her hip. Harry realized the last woman he was in bed with was about sixteen years ago, when and if his parents let him into their bed.

“You know, the last time I was in bed with a woman, it was probably with a redhead then, too,” Harry almost whispered. He didn’t know why he was whispering, he and Ginny were the only ones in the room.

“Your mum,” Ginny said with no question in her voice. She knew even if she and Harry weren’t technically together during his quest, he would be faithful to her, she was to him. Harry nodded.

“There wasn’t anyone else when I was away. I couldn’t even think of another woman, let alone be with one. Besides that mistake with Cho, you’re the only woman I have ever kissed. And I’m glad I kissed her, because if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t know how good you are at it,” Harry said, looking at Ginny. He needed her to know there was no one else for him.

“There wasn’t anyone else for me either. Neville was the only man I even hugged when you were away. And he and Hannah Abbott are dating and are quite serious about each other,” Ginny said with a smile. Neville had been through a lot in his life and deserved to have someone love him totally and fully.

“Good for him. Neville is a great bloke and deserves someone like Hannah. She’s perfect for him.” Harry nodded with his own smile on his face. An easy silence fell over the two.

“I lost my brother tonight,” Ginny whispered as her words fell heavily between them. Harry could just make out the tears in Ginny’s eyes. Harry shifted in the bed and pulled Ginny firmly into his arms, his arms wrapped around her, and he rested their foreheads together.

“He was a hell of a bloke. He was smart and funny and didn’t deserve to die,” Harry whispered. “And we will all cry a few tears over him and then we’re going to wipe our eyes and remember him the way he wanted us to, with a smile and a few laughs. And we are going to help George through this because he needs us. We will never forget him because no one could,” Harry said, trying to comfort both Ginny and himself. Fred was one of the best men he knew. He felt as if he lost his own brother.

“God, I feel so bad for George, it must be like losing an arm,” Ginny said through her tears. Harry kissed her forehead as they both let their tears for Fred fall. They clung to each other like survivors of some disaster, as if they were each other’s only hope of surviving.  In almost every way, they were just that.

It was over an hour later when Ginny’s tears receded. She looked at Harry whose green eyes were her shelter from her personal storm. “What do you think heaven’s like?” Ginny asked softly.

Harry thought a moment before answering. “I think heaven’s different for each person. I think when we go to heaven, we get to go to the place we are the happiest and relive the best moments of our lives. We get to watch over those we left behind and make sure they are alright. It’s calm and peaceful and perfect beyond words. A place that makes all the pain we go though down here worth it,” Harry answered almost shyly. He had thought about it a lot because that’s what he hoped for his parents and then Sirius and now all those lost protecting freedom tonight.

“That’s what I think, too.” Ginny nodded and wiped away the remnants of her tears. “What would our heaven be like?” Ginny asked in a whisper, like she might scare him.

“It would be the day we spent by the lake,” Harry whispered, turning a little red. Ginny nodded in agreement—that was hers, too.

_It was the most perfect day of either Ginny or Harry’s lives. Harry and Ginny woke up at the same time and went to breakfast together._

_They went for a long, lazy fly around Hogwarts, just enjoying the beautiful weather. Then they went to a very secluded spot by the end of the lake, one you had to fly to get to._

  _It was the only time in their short relationship Ginny didn’t stop Harry’s hands when they moved below the fabric of her jeans and then her knickers. It had been the first time either had been involved in that activity, and neither was disappointed with the results. Ginny then showed Harry what it felt like to be touched in a place only he had before. It was slow and beautiful and Harry felt like he was on fire and swimming at the same time. After both were more than satisfied, they laid in each other’s arms._

_Harry brought them lunch; he had shrunk a basket and put cooling charms on it. Harry and Ginny enjoyed a quiet meal together and talked about what they wanted to do with their lives after the war, something Harry rarely did with anyone. They talked until it started to get dark. They flew back to the castle and went together to dinner._

_After they came back from dinner, they got the most private couch in the common room, they got a good fire started, and spent the rest of the night lying on the couch talking. They never ran out of things to say to each other and when they weren’t talking it was easy and natural pauses. They shared a perfect, passionate, intense goodnight kiss and went to their respective beds._

“Not just because of what we did with each other, it was the first time I really thought about life after the war and what I wanted to do after. It was just the perfect day and I have never felt something as intense as that goodnight kiss,” Harry said, cupping Ginny’s cheek in his large hand, his thumb stroking her cheek affectionately. 

“It was the first time you told me you loved me without me saying it first,” Ginny added with a little pride. That was the moment that was the best, hearing that from him always made her heart race. “First time I let someone do that to me, too.” Ginny said blushing. “I never felt my other boyfriends wouldn’t try to go further if I let them do that. I trusted you to not go further than I asked,” Ginny said nuzzling the side of Harry’s neck, breathing in his clean scent. She loved how Harry smelled after a shower, so clean and fresh. 

“Do you think we’ll get the things we wanted: marriage, house in the country, kids, good jobs?” Harry asked, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Ginny’s lips on his neck.

“Well, in a few years, I plan to marry you, and knowing my family history, I’d say kids are a given. You have a vault full of gold, so I don’t think the house will be a problem, and I’m sure you could get any job you want after saving the world. I want to play Quidditch, so I have to work on that, but I think we will have a good life as long as we’re together.” Harry liked the confidence in Ginny’s voice. It gave him something to believe in and hope for.

“You really want to have my babies?” Harry asked, moving one hand between them and placing it under Ginny’s shirt on her flat belly. The thought that one day he might do that and feel his child kick once again overflowed his heart.

“I really want to have your babies. I want the messy black hair and the sea-green eyes and the beautiful smile.” Ginny moved her hand over Harry’s. “You’re the only man whose ever made me feel my heart beat faster and slower at the same time, that’s got to mean something right?” Ginny asked in a hoarse whisper. Harry couldn’t hold back anymore, he needed just one great kiss.

“I need to kiss you now,” Harry said, moving slowly towards Ginny giving her time to move away. When she didn’t, Harry captured her lips in a demanding and fiery kiss. One of Harry’s hands threaded into Ginny’s copper strands, and the other stayed cradling the place their children would one day grow. Ginny’s hand moved up and cupped Harry’s cheek. When they could no longer survive without air, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily, with matching smiles.

“I forgot how good that feels,” Ginny said, closing her eyes for a moment. She could feel a deep chuckle shaking Harry’s body before the sound permeated the air.

“It does feel good, doesn’t it?” Harry said, taking a deep breath. “We really should try to get some sleep. I’m sure tomorrow is going to be a long day,” Harry said dismally. 

“I’m sure it will be. Promise me something?” Ginny asked. Harry nodded for her to go on.

“No matter what, promise me you won’t blame yourself. The people who . . . are gone . . . fought because they wanted to. Please don’t blame yourself for that, you did what you had to do, and no one else will blame you,” Ginny asked with a tear in her voice. She knew she had to make sure Harry didn’t do that; if he did she might lose him all over again.

Harry’s eyes closed, and he almost looked pained when he nodded his head. “Promise to kick my arse I if start acting like a prat?” Harry asked, reopening his eyes.

“Always,” Ginny said, pulling Harry close and kissing the spot right above his heart. “Promise me one more thing, no matter what, even if Mum and Dad don’t like it, you’ll keep sleeping with me at night?” Ginny’s voice cracked just a little. She knew that asking that of him was unfair, but she needed to ask it nonetheless. 

“Ginny . . . I promise to stand behind you when you stand up to them,” Harry offered as his version of a compromise. 

“I can live with that,” Ginny said, nodding her head against his chest. Harry shifted onto his back, that’s how he slept the best and Ginny curled up on her side with her head against his shoulder. “Wake me up if you have bad dreams, alright? I love you, Harry, goodnight,” Ginny whispered, closing her eyes.

“I love you, too, Ginny, goodnight.” Harry rested his head against the top of Ginny’s, and for the first time in a very long time didn’t have a bad dream all night.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter Two: Picking Up the Pieces

Ginny woke up the next morning to the feeling of Harry’s hand moving lightly up and down her back under her tank top. She didn’t open her eyes at first, the sensation was pleasant and loving and she wasn’t quite ready to give it up. Harry noticed the change in Ginny’s breathing and smiled against his pillow.

“Morning, Ginny.” Harry spoke softly. His hand didn’t pause as it continued its path up and down her spine. Ginny kissed the skin of Harry’s collarbone lightly as she opened her eyes.

“Morning, Harry, how did you sleep?” Ginny inquired. He didn’t wake her up, and Ginny was a light sleeper, so she was pretty sure he didn’t have any nightmares.

“Very well, not that I’m that surprised, the few times we fell asleep on the couch in the common room last year was the best sleep I had in months. I think feeling you in my arms keeps the nightmares away,” Harry answered slowly, as if he had been thinking of his answer. Ginny noticed his glasses were on, but then she also knew he got a headache if he went too long without them. And still Harry’s hand kept travelling its path, never once moving off course.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Ginny asked with a knowing smile. She kind of liked that he was, that he cared enough to take the time to when there were so many things on his mind.

“For about half an hour; I woke up and you looked so peaceful I couldn’t help but just enjoy the fact I’m allowed to be here with you like this,” Harry responded, vigilantly moving a few strands of hair out of Ginny’s eyes.

“It’s nice isn’t it, being able to be together after everything, knowing we have the rest of our lives to love each other?” Ginny asked, tracing the scars on Harry’s chest without thinking. 

“It’s something I could never let myself dream of before, I pushed all those thoughts out of my mind, so yeah, it’s nice to be able to dream again,” Harry replied, looking down at Ginny and giving her a warm smile.

Ginny shifted on the bed so she was face to face with Harry; carefully Ginny kissed his scar, his nose, his chin, and both his cheeks before she pressed her lips tenderly against Harry’s. Harry could feel Ginny’s tears against his skin, wet and hot and full of pain, love, hope, and pride. “Love you so damn much.” Ginny muttered against Harry’s lips.

Before Harry could respond, the door to Ginny’s room opened, and then the curtains were pulled back. A bleary-eyed Hermione stood hand-in-hand with a tired, worn-out Ron. Both looked fantastically happy and inconsolably sad at the same time. Harry thought that Ron finding them like this might lead to him taking a punch to the jaw, but Ron nodded his head and took a deep breath. Hermione’s free hand gripped his arm as if not knowing if she should hold him back or comfort him.

“Mum and Dad are downstairs, so is the rest of the family, they want a family meeting so we can talk about everything.” Ron’s voice was hoarse and full of emotion. He looked directly at Harry. “You’re part of this family and everyone expects you to be there—same as Mione.” Ron nodded at both Harry and Ginny, and he and Hermione turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and simultaneously exhaled. They both knew Ron finding them could have turned bad quickly, but he seemed to understand they needed each other. Without saying anything else to each other, they got out of bed and put their jeans and t-shirts back on. Ginny put her hair into a loose ponytail before turning towards Harry.

“Whatever happens when we leave this room, we’re in this together, right?” Ginny asked, making clear her request and expectation to be Harry’s equal, not just someone on the sideline. 

“We’re in this together.” Harry nodded at Ginny; he took her hand in his and threaded their fingers together as if he was making her his lifeline. Together they walked out of the sanctuary that was Ginny’s dorm room and back into the real world.

Harry and Ginny walked into the common room. The Weasleys were all sitting together in one corner. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on a smaller couch, both looked as if they had been up all night, and Harry knew it was presumably the case. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie looked as if they might have gotten a few hours of sleep; they were sitting on a larger couch. Percy looked like he had been ill for a very long time and was just starting to get over his affliction. He and Ron had George sitting between them on a third couch that was dragged over. George looked better than Harry though he might—he almost looked at peace, but Harry knew he had a long road before him, as did they all. Hermione moved a wingback chair over so she could sit next to Ron. There was another small couch that was moved over for Ginny and Harry to sit on. They sat down and looked at Mr. Weasley to start.

“Alright, so this is where everything stands; Kingsley is the new Minister of Magic, he was voted in last night. He is going to rebuild the Ministry from top to bottom. He handed down pink slips to those who deserved them and appointed people to the places they needed most. All non-vital positions have been shut down for the time being. It’s going to be slow going, but he thinks within two weeks, he can get people in the place to have the Ministry running at full capacity.” Mr. Weasley’s voice was tight. He was trying very hard not to fall asleep, his body was fighting his mind over that, but he went on.

“Hogwarts has a lot of damage. Minerva is the new Headmistress. She and the other remaining professors are drawing up plans to rebuild, and she thinks that by October they can have enough done to reopen Hogwarts. She is opening the school up this summer to all the people displaced by the war until they can find residences. She is going to let all those who missed out on their 7th year come back and is letting the students take their tests at the end of next month so they can go to the next grade.” Mr. Weasley paused for a moment as if to gather all of his strength. 

“Twenty-seven Death Eaters have been taken to Azkaban, fifteen are dead, and three of the higher ups are missing. Seven members of the Order died, nine were hurt and taken to the hospital wing and two to St. Mungo’s. Fifteen students are dead and five are in the hospital wing and one is in St. Mungo’s.” Mr. Weasley voice cracked for a moment. Mrs. Weasley laid her hand in his and pressed her forehead against his as if transferring strength.

“Fred left very detailed instructions for what he wanted. Small family service and he wanted to be buried in the apple orchard by the hill. He asked that his brothers carry his casket from the house and he expressly said Harry was one of his brothers. He also wanted me to smack Ron if he hadn’t told Hermione his feelings, but I think you managed to take care of that, right son?” Mr. Weasley asked, noting Hermione and Ron’s body language towards each other.

“Yes, sir.” Ron nodded and looked over at Hermione, giving her a sad smile; she returned it. Tears were in both their eyes.

“Bill, Percy, and I are going to the Ministry to help there. Molly and Fleur are going back to the Burrow to set everything right there. Charlie and George are going to go to the shop and see what damage is there. What are the four of you planning on doing?” Mr. Weasley’s tone bore no accusation to it.

“I need to go to Grimmauld Place and see the shape of it, clear out the dark magic and try to start making it livable. It’s not great now, but it meant a lot to Sirius so it deserves to be habitable,” Harry stated when no one spoke up.

“I’m going with you,” Ginny said, with no question in her voice. Everyone there knew that trying to separate Ginny and Harry right now wasn’t possible. 

“Need some help mate?” Ron asked almost shyly. He and Hermione looked at Harry almost begging him to let them come with him and Ginny. They were desperate for something useful to do.

“Always, mate,” Harry answered in an almost chuckle.

“Alright, I expect everyone at the house for dinner at 7p.m. Anyone who is late has to answer to me,” Molly said, looking directly at her husband - who she knew needed sleep, but she knew he was needed too greatly at the Ministry.  With a quick kiss to their husbands, she and Fleur were off.

Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Percy were the next to leave. Mr. Weasley kissed Ginny on the forehead before he left, Bill ruffled her hair, and Percy gave her a small hug. Charlie and George left next. They both made sure to give Ginny and Hermione hugs and both Harry and Ron got one as well. 

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron just sat there a moment. Ginny spoke the words they all were thinking. “We made it though the war.” At those words, they formed a group hug.

“Harry, I’m glad you’re alive and back with Ginny. Hurt her, I will kill you.  That’s all I’m going to say on the matter,” Ron said, looking Harry in the eye.

“Same goes for you with Hermione, mate,” Harry said, looking back at his best mate.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less for you, mate,” Ron said with a very small smile. They all walked out of the common room and towards the way to the path that led to Hogsmeade so they could Apparate to Grimmauld Place. When they got to the exit, Hermione stopped and turned towards Ron.

“I need to talk care of something first, I will be along soon,” Hermione said, looking at Ron; he nodded knowing what she was talking about. He gave her a soft kiss and a hug before he went to catch up with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione walked towards the hospital wing. Once inside, she walked to the back corner. She opened the curtain and looked at the girl lying in the bed. She had bandages over most of her face and neck. She was pale and fragile-looking.

“Lavender?” Hermione whispered softly, not know if she was awake or not.

Lavender turned her head slowly, and her light blue eyes looked into Hermione’s deep brown ones. “Hello, Hermione.” Lavender said with great effort.

“I just needed to tell you I’m sorry. I judged you unfairly, and I was a fool for it. You fought more bravely than most everyone.” Hermione’s tears fell as her voice cracked. She walked to the edge of Lavender’s bed and took her hand in hers. “I’m just sorry.” Hermione said, looking down at the girl who was her dorm mate for six years.

“I’m sorry I never gave you a reason not to think I was some dumb blonde who had a big mouth and a propensity of getting on her knees to get what she wanted from guys.” Lavender’s breath was labored and her voice was weak and scratchy. “I never did that to Ron by the way; he was too much of a gentleman to ask. He never once looked at me like he looked at you; he worshipped you with his eyes. Have you gotten together yet?” Lavender asked closing her eyes as if trying to fight off sleep.

“In the middle of the battle, I kissed him, and last night he asked me to be his girlfriend,” Hermione admitted as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Seamus asked me to marry him three weeks ago; we’ve been dating almost all year. I told him if we both lived I would. He’s only just left my side to get some sleep, he was here all night. He told me that he didn’t care about any of this; he would love me no matter what. Will you be a bridesmaid?” Lavender asked, opening her eyes and looking directly into Hermione. Hermione felt as if she was looking right into her soul.

“I would be honored.” These were the only words Hermione could say. The thought that Lavender still got her happy ending even after being hurt so badly choked her up inside.

“The pain potion’s kicking in, I’m getting tired,” Lavender whispered softly. She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Hermione looked at Lavender once more before leaving the hospital wing. She stood in the hall for a few moments so she could stop her tears and breathe before walking outside of the Hogwarts grounds so she could Apparate to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was happy to see that Harry managed to disarm the image of Dumbledore when you walked into the door. Hermione heard voices coming from the kitchen, so she walked down the old stairs and into the dimly lit kitchen.

Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side on the right side of the bench, and Ron was sitting on the left. Hermione sat next to Ron. 

“Ok, Hermione, we made a list of all the rooms. We’re going to go floor by floor and clean up each room,” Harry said, handing Hermione the list of rooms.

 

_Basement – Kitchen, Pantry_

_Ground Floor – Entryway, Dining Room, Bathroom_

_1st Floor – 2 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms, Drawing Room_

_2nd Floor – 2 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms, Study_

_3rd Floor – Master Bedroom, Master Bathroom_

_4th Floor – 2 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms_

_Attic – Storage_

 

“We’re going to put everything that’s going to be kept but not used in the attic and sort it later. The dining room and all the 3rd and 4th floor rooms are going to be cleaned and then closed off. We don’t really have a need for them. Buckbeak was taken by Hagrid, so we don’t have to worry about him right now.” Harry went on as Hermione looked over the list.

“And after we clean everything out, we are going to go shopping for new carpets and furniture and food and things. Some of the stuff is good, and some we don’t want or need,” Ginny added from next to Harry. Ginny was able to use her wand because the restrictions on underage magic were not going to be enforced for the next two weeks. The Minister felt that having their kids being able to help rebuild the family home was more important than tracking all the underage magic.

“All right, let’s get to work. What do you want us to do?” Hermione set the parchment back on the table. 

“Ginny and I are going to go work on the ground floor; if you and Ron would work down here that would be great,” Harry said, standing up. He went over to the cabinet, and he and Ginny grabbed all the cleaning supplies they needed and walked up the stairs. 

Ginny and Harry decided to tackle the dining room first. It had been cleaned and not used since Mrs. Weasley had them clean the house two years ago, so all they really had to do was dust and clean the cobwebs and insects away. Harry used his wand to move the dresser of Black family china to the attic. The long, elegant table was cleaned and polished. Once everything was cleaned, Harry and Ginny spread two old bed sheets over the table to keep the dust off the polished wood. It only took them about an hour to finish the room.

“You do the entry way, and I will do the bathroom,” Ginny said, knowing Harry was the only one who could take the extra protective spells off the house. She grabbed some cleaning supplies and went into the small bathroom. 

Harry first banished the troll leg umbrella stand and cleaned the whole entryway. Then he used his wand to take off the extra protection spells Mad-Eye Moody had put over the house. It took a lot of magic, but Harry was able to finish faster than he thought he would. He looked back at the curtain that covered Mrs. Black’s portrait.

“What to do about you?” Harry asked himself. He knew he couldn’t remove her from the wall, but if it wasn’t a supporting wall he could just remove it altogether. He carefully walked over to the wall as not to disturb Mrs. Black. He had a basic understanding of construction from all the projects he was made to do as a child. He was fairly certain the wall could be removed. He crossed his fingers and flicked his wand. The wall was gone and the house didn’t fall in. He would have to find a spell to replace the wall but for now, he just grinned with pride and went to check on Ginny’s progress. 

Ginny had just finished cleaning the small bathroom, it only had a toilet and sink in it. The floor and walls almost sparkled and the porcelain did sparkle. Ginny had removed the old, cracked wallpaper to find smooth hardwood under them. She had cleaned them and the tile floors and fixed the lights so the room was bright and not cast in darkness. 

“Wow, Gin, this looks like a whole different room,” Harry said, grinning down at Ginny. 

“Thank you.” Ginny stepped out of the bathroom to look at Harry’s work. She smiled proudly at how bright and clean the whole area looked. Then her eyes fell on the missing wall.

“You took the wall out, she’s gone.” Ginny laughed in shock. No one had thought of removing the wall to get that terrible woman out of the house. Ginny hugged Harry and kissed his cheek. “I wonder what people would say if they knew your cleaning spells were better than your shield charms.” Ginny smirked as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck.

“I am a man of many talents.” Harry smiled at Ginny before kissing her soundly. He pulled back when he heard Hermione and Ron coming up the stairs. 

“Everything down there is cleaned and spotless. Mum would be proud,” Ron said with a satisfied smile on his face. Hermione was wearing the same one.

“After all this is over, if you two want, you are more than welcome to move in here. This place is way too big for two people,” Harry said, linking hands with Ginny.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shared a smile. “Love to mate. I think after everything, we have proven that we can live without adult supervision,” Ron said with a half smile. Harry realized how good it felt not to have the pressure of war all around them.

“After I bring my parents back and I get them settled, I think it sounds lovely,” Hermione agreed. 

“There are four bedrooms on the next two floors. We can each have our own rooms and bathrooms or we can close off the 2nd floor as well and share the two rooms.” Ginny said, looking to Ron for an answer. She knew where she wanted and needed to be. But she didn’t know if Ron and Hermione were ready to share a room yet and didn’t want to push them.

“Well…umm, Mione and I were kind of hoping to share a room, and I’m fairly certain you two want to, too.  But I don’t think Mum will care for that idea. So I think we should each have our own rooms and if we happen to sleep walk to someone else’s room, we keep it to ourselves,” Ron said, shifting his weight back and forth trying not to show his discomfort. 

“Ron’s right. We all have a better chance of being able to stay together if Mum sees we have our own rooms. Hermione and I can take one floor, and the two of you can take the other,” Ginny said, trying to hide the delight in her voice. She looked at Harry’s face and saw the relief that was there. Both he and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

“You two can take the 1st floor, Ron and I will take the 2nd.” Harry said, taking some cleaning supplies and heading to his room. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all grabbed cleaning supplies and followed suit. 

Both the 1st and 2nd floors were set out the same, with the exception that the 1st floor had the drawing room. The bedrooms were on the left, and the bathrooms were across from them on the right. Each bedroom had a bed or two depending on who was sleeping there, a dresser, a small closet, a nightstand, a mirror, and a small desk and chair. The bathrooms had a long, narrow counter with a sink built in, a toilet, a bathtub with a showerhead, and a mirror. There was a thick, disgusting layer of dust covering everything in the rooms. 

The wallpaper was coming off the walls, but Ginny found that, like the bathroom downstairs, there was hardwood under the ugly wallpaper. Ginny removed the dust quickly with a strong cleaning charm. She carefully removed all the wallpaper from the room and the carpet from the floor. She removed the sheets from the bed and used some laundry spells to clean them and the bed before replacing them on the bed. Then Ginny cleaned and polished all the wood in the room.

Ginny moved to the bathroom next. She again removed the dirty wallpaper and cleaned and polished the hardwood underneath. She cleaned the toilet, the tub, and the mirror to a brilliant white. She cast a spell on the lights so the room was bright. She cleaned all the fixtures and the sink until the room was clean and fresh. Four hours after she stepped into the bedroom, she was done.

She and Hermione finished about the same time and took on the drawing room together. They cleaned and replaced the books to the shelves and cleaned the drapes. The floors were polished and the couch was put back together. All the garbage was removed. It only took them about an hour to get the room looking as if it was new again.

Harry and Ron walked into the room soon after Hermione and Ginny were done. All four were sweaty and dirty again, but they had gotten much more done than they thought they could. Ginny looked at her watch for the first time. 

“We have been cleaning for seven hours straight. It is 6p.m. now, we all need to take showers and clean up before dinner. If we’re late Mum will kill us.” Ginny said, standing and stretching her sore back. 

“Would you mind giving me a haircut first, Gin?” Harry asked, taking her hand from his seated position. “I look like I’ve been living in the woods for ten months.” He attempted a joke. Ginny just rolled her eyes. 

Ginny cut both Harry and Ron’s hair. They looked much more human and much more handsome. Everyone went to their bathrooms and took long showers. The pipes were charmed much like those at Hogwarts, so they had all the hot water they could want. A few cleaning charms later, their clothes were clean and crisp. Hermione and Ginny both had their long hair up, Hermione’s in a messy bun and Ginny’s in a ponytail.

They all met in the drawing room at quarter to 7. Ginny took Harry’s hand and with three small pops, they were just outside the property of the Burrow. Harry and Hermione took hold of Ginny and Ron’s hands so they could pass through the strong protective magic around the Burrow. Only people with Weasley blood and people who were in direct contact with them could get past the wards.  They all walked without talking into the Burrow. 

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with Fleur making dinner. Fleur was frosting a large chocolate cake; Mrs. Weasley was pulling the huge roast from the oven. The table was set for twelve even thought there would only be eleven of them. Ginny didn’t say anything she just held on a little tighter to Harry’s arms. 

“Is there anything we can do, Mum?” Ron asked, holding Hermione’s hand the same way Ginny was holding onto Harry’s.

“There is a case of butterbeer in the shed, would you boys mind bringing it in?” Mrs. Weasley said, looking over her shoulder at them.

“Not at all,” Harry said as he and Ron went to get the butterbeer. Hermione and Ginny walked into the living room. Ginny walked over to a shelf that had family photos. Hermione walked next to her and put her hand on Ginny’s shoulder. Ginny had tears in her eyes as she looked at a photo of the twins from two years ago.

“I lost my sister when I was nine, muggle cancer, no one from this part of my life knows about her. I promise you, it gets easier and you never forget how much you love them. If you ever want to talk, I’m here for you, Gin.” Hermione’s voice was warm, but held a drop of pain in it.

“Thank you for bringing him back to me.” Ginny turned and enveloped Hermione in a tight hug. She rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and let go of a little more pain. “We can talk later, alright? I need to be strong for everyone else tonight,” Ginny said, taking a step back and wiping her face. Hermione nodded, remembering that feeling. Both girls turned when they heard voices in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, Charlie, and George had gotten back right on time for dinner. 

Everyone looked at each other and then at the table. No one said anything until George spoke up. 

“Come on, everyone, Fred wouldn’t want us to starve ourselves,” George said sitting. Ginny knew he was pausing his emotions and he wouldn’t let himself feel the loss of his twin until much later. He was going to let everyone else grieve before he let himself release his emotions.

Everyone sat down and dinner began. It wasn’t quiet, having eleven people in one room never was, but it lacked the usual jokes and noises. George was quiet, as Ginny knew he would be, but he still had a look on his face that was almost as if he and Fred were talking in his mind.

“So, Dad, what’s the state of the Ministry?” Ron asked about half way through dinner.

“All the vital positions are filled. They have a total of 150 Hit Wizards and Aurors. They called in all the reserves and retired ones that could still work, and they are really whipping everyone into shape. It’s coming along much faster than I ever thought it would,” Mr. Weasley said with almost a smile on his face. His face looked weary, but there was hope in his eyes. 

After Mr. Weasley’s good news, there was a little more of the good-natured talking that Harry had missed so greatly. Even with the great loss they suffered, the fact the war was over and they won was cause for a little easing of their pain.

Ginny placed her hand on his thigh and whispered into his ear. “Ron and I are talking to Mum and Dad after dinner.” Ginny pulled back just a little so Harry could keep his voice low.

“Anything to be able to hold you at night.” Harry’s eyes met Ginny’s, and she gave him a shy smile.

Once everyone was done with their meals, cake was served. Everyone knew that was the standard way, so they saved room for the chocolaty goodness. Everyone had at least one piece, Ron and Harry had three. Everyone slowly said goodnight after dinner and the dishes were done. 

They all wanted to be able to take off the masks of strength they put on for each other. Bill and Fleur were the first to leave. George and Charlie were staying at the Burrow and made quick exits to go to bed, neither had slept the night before. Percy left after them, he had yet to check the condition of his small flat.

Hermione and Harry went into the living room to give Ron and Ginny a chance to talk to their parents.

“Mum, Dad, Gin and I need to talk to you. Harry offered to let Hermione, Ginny, and me stay at Grimmauld Place, we all cleaned out our own bedrooms and are going to help Harry get the place cleaned up. We wanted to make sure it was alright with you though.” Ron spoke in a much more mature tone than Ginny had ever heard from him before.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other. There was a silent conversation between them. All their years together had given them that gift of knowing what was in the other’s thoughts without words needed.

“If the two of you need to be with Hermione and Harry right now, we fully understand.” Mr. Weasley spoke in a soft, low tone. “We trust you both to act responsibly and know what we expect out of you both. Just don’t give us reason to question your reasons for being there.” Ron and Ginny both nodded.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her children, her youngest children. “And we’re proud of both of you for everything you’ve done; we love you both very much, just as we love Harry and Hermione,” Mrs. Weasley added, taking both their hands in hers.

“We love you both so much,” Ginny said, standing up and moving to give her a hug. Ron joined her, and both then gave their father a hug.

“Now go get your things, it has been a long day, and we all need to get to bed.” Mrs. Weasley said, drying her tears with her apron.

Ginny and Ron went to their rooms, and each packed a bag with about a week’s worth of clothes for them and one for Harry and Hermione and their toiletries in a smaller bag. They went down the stairs and saw Harry and Hermione hugging Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

“I grabbed a bag of clothes for you, mate,” Ron said, handing Harry a duffle bag as Ginny handed Hermione a bag. Ron took Hermione’s hand as soon as he could. Ginny did the same with Harry.

Everyone hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and walked past the wards so they could head back to Grimmauld Place. Ginny took Harry’s hand and a moment later, they were back at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron went to their rooms to change as Hermione and Ginny did the same. 

Ginny changed into black pajama pants and a black tank top before going to her bathroom and washing her face. She saw Harry in the hall when she opened the bathroom door. She took his hand and led him into her room.

Ginny put her arms around Harry’s middle and pulled Harry into a tight hug. All the stress from the day melted away as her tears fell. Harry hugged her tightly as his tears fell as well. They stood like that for a long time. Harry looked down at Ginny.

“Will you dance with me?” Harry asked in a warm voice. Ginny nodded her head and gave Harry a weak smile.

Harry removed something from his pocket and set it on the dresser. With a flick of his wand, it grew to its full size. Ginny thought it was something like a wireless but without the magic. With another flick of his wand, music filled the room.

Harry put his hands on Ginny’s waist, and Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck. 

_Oh, look, there you go again putting on that smile again_

_Even though I know you've had a bad day_

_Doing this and doing that always putting yourself last_

_A whole lot of give and not enough take_

_But you can only be strong so long before you break_

Ginny’s head rested against Harry’s chest so she could hear the gentle beating of his heart. He tightened his hold on her just a little more. Ginny muttered “love you” into the naked skin of Harry’s chest.

_So fall go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you every time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all every doubt, every fear,_

_Every worry, every tear, I'm right here baby, fall_

Harry rested his chin against the top of Ginny’s head. His hand once again started traveling the path of Ginny’s spine. Ginny moved into Harry a little more firmly, needing to feel him against her.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ginny,” Harry said, reassuring Ginny. His left arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping them pressed together. It felt so wonderful to him holding her so close to his body, knowing he would never have to push her away and hurt her again.

_Fall go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you every time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all every doubt, every fear,_

_Every worry, every tear, I'm right here baby fall_

“I’d follow you even if you did,” Ginny whispered. “I can’t get though all I need to without you supporting me, Harry.” Ginny’s voice was ripe with emotion. 

Harry walked Ginny backwards towards the bed. They both got into the cool sheets and tangled their bodies with the others. Ginny’s head once again moved to Harry’s shoulder, she found she liked it better than a pillow. One of Harry’s hands was stroking her hair, and the other was caressing her spine.

“Goodnight, Gin,” Harry said, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Ginny whispered, kissing Harry again. Her head went back to its resting place and both let exhaustion wash over them.

X

X

X


	3. Chapter 3: Hoping to Remember, Praying to Forget

Chapter Three: Hoping to Remember, Praying to Forget

Over the next seven days, life slowly started to become a bit more stable. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and Percy were all working for the Ministry trying to reestablish order and law and trying to start safety measures on all the war criminals. Shacklebolt was able to put all five in much needed places within the Ministry. It was coming along nicely and legislation was passing very quickly to repeal the pro – pureblood acts that had been in place.

Charlie was helping George fix his flat up. It needed to be cleaned and the wards needed to be put up again. It took them almost the whole week to get it back to its former glory. Angelina Johnson spent a great deal of time there as well; she and George had been dating for the last five months without anyone but Fred knowing. Now that the war was over, they were not trying to hide it but also not shouting it from the highest towers either.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron got Grimmauld Place completely cleaned and refurnished. All the bedrooms had all new bed sets, larger beds and new bedding, at Harry’s insistence. Harry also insisted on going shopping for all new wardrobes.  He had never had his own, new clothes - neither had Ron really - and he insisted on having Hermione and Ginny get several bags full as well. Everyone’s room reflected them. Harry’s room was sparse and he kept it fairly clean and picked up out of habit. Ron's was a controlled mess; he did know where everything was just no one else did. Hermione's was always picked up and spotless, she couldn’t stand not to have it that way. Ginny’s room was clean but it had a lot in it; she brought over almost her whole room from the Burrow. Though truthfully Harry and Hermione didn’t need rooms because they never were in there unless they were changing, they slept in Ginny's and Ron’s rooms every night.

When it was time to lay Fred to rest, the whole Weasley family decided that Fred wouldn’t want them to all be crying messes. He would want people to remember the good times and not the bad. George brought a lot of their products to the Burrow and everyone tried to honor him by laughing and not crying. There were photos taken out and looked at, stories were told, laugher was heard. 

All the arrangements were made by the letter Fred left telling them what he wanted. He asked to be laid to rest between the hill and the apple orchard, that no one wear black, for one song to be played, and for everyone to tell a story or a joke.  He requested a family dinner after and wrote everyone a note he wanted them to read after. And the biggest thing he asked was for everyone to forgive each other for all the pain they had for him and just worry about loving each other.

On a beautiful Sunday evening Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny gathered at the Burrow to celebrate the life of Fredrick Gideon Weasley.

Everyone was outside, Fred’s coffin just a few feet away. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were holding hands almost as if to keep the other standing upright, he had on navy blue dress robes and she had on light blue ones. Next to them were Bill and Fleur, both in charcoal dress robes. The scars on Bill’s face looked deeper, but they were healing; Fleur had used some of her Veela magic on them. Fleur was holding onto Bill’s arm and letting some of her magic calm him. Charlie was standing next to Percy, both dressed in green robes that brought out their red hair; Charlie’s hand was on Percy’s shoulder offering him some comfort. George’s arm was around Angelina’s waist and her head was on his shoulder as they both looked out over the hills and valleys of the property. Ron was holding tightly onto Hermione's hand, Ron was in scarlet and Hermione was in dark purple, while Hermione's other hand was against Ron's arm. Ginny’s arm was around Harry’s back and Harry’s arm was around Ginny, Ginny in deep green and Harry in navy blue, both looking as if only the other kept them standing upright.

The minister showed up at 6 pm on the dot. Mr. Weasley kissed the top of his wife’s head and gestured for the men to take their places. A charm was on the casket to make it lighter. Bill, Percy and Ron stood on the right side and Charlie, George and Harry stood on the other side. The minister lead the way, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny all walked up together and then the men followed with the casket.

It was a short walk to the spot Fred would lay forever. The minister used his ward to lower Fred down once everyone was standing around his grave.

“Today we come here to remember Fredrick Gideon Weasley, a funny and brave young man who gave his life so the rest of the world may enjoy the right to laugh.” The minister’s voice was deep and soothing. 

“Fred was a wonderful young man that I met about three years ago when I joined the Order of the Phoenix. He was funny and smart and brave, and he wore his Gryffindor heart on his sleeve. He was talented and used his talents to help the Order bring peace, joy and laugher to all.” The Minister looked down at his notes. 

“Fred has asked for each of you to tell a story or say a few words. Mr. Weasley, he asked you to start.” The Minister looked at Mr. Weasley.

“We didn’t know Molly was having twins, we just thought we were going to get one son that day. I remember holding this little red bundle in my arms who was screaming his head off when Molly looked at me and said something was wrong. George came into the world a few moments later. Fred wouldn’t stop yelling until he placed him next to George. Fred was always the screamer and George was always the calmer one, if you can say either was calm.” Mr. Weasley was holding tight to his wife’s side. He had a small smile on his face as he looked towards his wife for her story.

“When Fred was about seven, George had a cold and couldn’t leave their bedroom, so Fred was on his own for a few days. He wasn’t happy that I was keeping George in bed so he decided to prank me. He somehow took every piece of silverware in the house and put it in the closet so I couldn’t find it. I was so tired that day I ended up just busted out laughing when I opened the door four hours after I started looking for it and saw all the silverware laying there.” Mrs. Weasley had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she told her story. They so reminded her of her brothers it hurt just that much more.  She looked to Bill to go next.

“When I became a perfect my 5th year Fred asked me if I was going to take house points from him at home, when I said I might if he was annoying he put stuff in my shampoo that made all my hair fell out for two weeks; my first day of 5th year I started the year bald,” Bill said, laughing at the memory of having to walk the halls at school bald. He squeezed Fleur’s hand for her to go next.

“Fred was one of the few boys when I came to Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard tournament that didn’t have ulterior motives for being nice to me. He was sweet and helped me with my English and introduced me to Bill. He was always sweet even if he was up to something.  He never meant to hurt but to make people laugh,” Fleur said, wiping her tears away and resting her head against Bill’s shoulder.

 “I was the captain the year Fred and George started on the Quidditch team. It was something to watch them back then; they were hungry and had a fire that was great to play with. Fred took a Bludger to the chest and he went and got checked out and got back into the game. The next day the moron to hit it at him woke up with boils all over him and he never tried to hit a player like that again.” Charlie spoke with pride for his brother in his voice. Fred, George and he had a close relationship that year.

“I wasn’t always fair to Fred or anyone really. I wanted him to change to be more like me. Fred and George played more than a few pranks on me and I deserved most of them. In my 6th year, after I gave Ron a detention for punching Malfoy when he more than deserved it, he turned my hair green and filled my shoes with puss. He always tried to right wrongs and do it in a way you could never forget.” Percy voice cracked and Charlie put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 “Fred was my twin; I lived my whole life by his side. We played countless pranks, flew together countless times, and helped each other through everything. We left school knowing that we had to depend on each other and started a joke shop. We made it work because Fred wouldn’t let me give up no matter what. He told me that no matter what I was not to give up and I sure as hell not going to let him down,” George said, standing tall and proud. He had his arm wrapped tightly around Angelina.

“I was friends with Fred the day we board the train. I tried to keep him and George out of trouble; not that it worked at all. Fred was always trying to protect me, until 4th year when I punched him for telling my boyfriend he wasn’t allowed to hold my hand. I played with Fred during Quidditch and he never gave up no matter what. He was able to make everyone laugh and happy no matter what. He and George had the best exit from school ever seen,” Angelina said, holding onto George and smiling though her tears.

“Fred turned my teddy bear into a spider when I was three. He always picked on me because I was his little brother. And he never failed me when I really needed him. He talked to me about Quidditch and helped me during the summers so I wouldn’t look like a total fool. He even used a few of my ideas at the joke shop, and he told me no matter what stick up for those you love and make people laugh.” Ron voice was soft and low as to keep it from cracking. He looked to Hermione because he couldn’t say anymore.

“Fred was always worried that I was going to bust him for his projects. There were a lot I didn’t bust him for that I should have but as long as he wasn’t hurting people I let he and George give out their products. I helped them a few times with charms and things and they were a lot smarter than people thought. Fred stood up for me and treated me like a part of the family.” Hermione finished and rested her head against Ron's shoulder and gave a sad smile.

“Fred was my big brother, he teased me and yelled at me for touching his stuff and played jokes on me and protected me. He tried to braid my hair once and it ended up in knots. He taught me how to pick locks so I could teach myself how to fly. He made life hell for any bloke who was crazy enough to try to date me. He taught me how to get out of detentions and he taught me how to be someone people would be proud to know.” Ginny’s voice was full of pride and pain. She looked up at Harry to go last.

“Fred was one of the bravest, funniest, greatest men I have ever known. He helped me and got me out of a lot of hard scrapes and always could make me laugh. I gave him and George the gold I won from the Triwizard Tournament because I saw the fire in their eyes when they talked about the shop they wanted. I wanted to help them get their dream and in turn, they helped me with mine of ending this war. I will be forever grateful to both of them,” Harry said, holding tightly onto Ginny.

The minister flicked his wand and the one song Fred asked for started to play.

**__**

**_Turn me loose from your hands let me fly to distant lands_ ** ****

**_Over green fields, trees and mountains, flowers and forest fountains_ ** ****

**_Home along the lanes of the skyway_ ** ****

**__**

**_For this dark and lonely room projects a shadow cast in gloom_ ** ****

**_And my eyes are mirrors of the world outside_ ** ****

**_Thinking of the way that the wind can turn the tide_ ** ****

**_And these shadows turn from purple into grey_ ** ****

**__**

**_For just a Skyline Pigeon dreaming of the open_ ** ****

**_Waiting for the day he can spread his wings_ ** ****

**_And fly away again fly away skyline pigeon fly_ ** ****

**_Towards the dreams you've left so very far behind_ ** ****

**__**

**_Just let me wake up in the morning to the smell of new mown hay_ ** ****

**_To laugh and cry, to live and die in the brightness of my day_ ** ****

**_I want to hear the pealing bells of distant churches sing_ ** ****

**_But most of all please free me from this aching metal ring_ ** ****

**_And open out this cage towards the sun_ **

 

George walked over and set off the greatest fireworks display that there ever was. Everyone felt the words of the song penetrate their souls as they watched the fire woks. Mr. Weasley, Bill, George, Ron and Harry all had their arms around Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny. Charlie and Percy had one hand on the other’s shoulder try to give the other some comfort in the time of great pain.

Once the fireworks were done, the minister once again gave his condolences once more to the family and left them to be together. They all walked back to the Burrow for dinner.

Once everyone was seated Mrs. Weasley and Fleur brought out all the food: turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, cranberries and fresh rolls - it was Fred’s favorite meal. Everyone started to eat without taking. The silence was almost unbearable; everyone was waiting for someone else to say something.

“Hey, Ron, what does a spider do when he gets angry?” George asked, looking up from his plate to look at his brother.

“I don’t know,” Ron said a little confused. 

“He goes up the wall,” George said straight-faced before cracking a small smile. A few moments later the whole table was laughing, the joke wasn’t that funny but they needed something to tell them it was all right to laugh again.

After George’s joke people started talking to each other and being able to feel a like more at ease in their own skin. Most people even dared to smile afterwards. George was trying his best to make everyone know laughing was just as all right as crying right now. After desert was eaten and all the dishes were done, everyone was given the note Fred wrote before his death. No one, not even George, knew what they held inside them.

One by one everyone opened their notes. 

_Dad – Thank you for not locking me in a closet after I turned five because of all the things I got into. Thank you for teaching me about right and wrong, good and bad and how to make puppy dog eyes at Mum so she wouldn’t punish me. You were a hell of a dad, and yes, I said a bad word. I love you, Dad._

Mr. Weasley smiled as he read the words. He always tried to teach each of his kids right and wrong and was glad his message got through along with the puppy dog eyes.

_Mum – I know you’ve lost a lot of people in your life, but we’re all up here making the others laugh. Please don’t blame yourself for me leaving so soon, just know it was my time. Please laugh when you think back about me, don’t cry for me. You were the best mum ever;, I love you._

Mrs. Weasley gave a small smile at the thought of her brothers and Fred making all the people in heaven laugh. If anyone could do it, they could. 

_Bill – Never let Mum make you cut your hair.  You’re a lucky S.O.B. for getting Fleur so never make her regret she would feel for choosing your sorry arse when she could have had me, have a few brats and enjoy you’re golden years. I love you, old man._

Bill chuckled. “I’m not that old am I?” he asked Fleur in a soft voice.

“No, Bill, you’re not that old,” Fleur said with a little spark in her eyes.

_Fleur – Never let Bill forget how lucky he is you picked him. You are one of us now, Fleur, even if you should have kicked a few people’s bums for how they acted at first. I would like to point out I was always nice to you. Name the first girlVictoire; it’s kind of French and it celebrates everything we all have done. Thank you for breathing some life into this family, love you, Fleur._

Fleur smiled at the thought of children and she did like the name Fred picked. She just might have to use it. She showed Bill and he raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

_Charlie – Try not to get eaten by a dragon - I here it hurts. And try to find a woman, people are stating to talk, mate. Wouldn’t want them to think your broom flies the other way. But I would love you either way._

Charlie gave a deep, rich laugh at his brother’s words. And he thought of the fact that he had a woman, but it was much too soon to bring her home for this.

_Percy – The only thing I have to say is I forgive you, I love you and everyone should too._

Percy breathed a sigh of relief at Fred’s words. The one thing he hoped is he could work hard to deserve his family’s forgiveness.

_George – Forge, my dear brother, I guess all I can say to you now is don’t mess this up. I didn’t bite the dust so you could give up the shop, break up with Angelina and not have a good life. I swear if you don’t end up having a wonder, happy, fun life I will come down there and kick you in the family jewels. I love you my twin, enjoy this life, plays some good pranks, build the shop up and we will be together again one day._

George snorted and then laughed at Fred’s words. It was very Fred to tell him what to do even after his death. But he also knew he was right; he couldn’t stop living because Fred was gone. He had to live more for him.

_Angelina – Take care of George, don’t let him sell the shop, marry him sometime soon, shag a lot and have a few little brats. I love you, Angel._

Angelina’s hand slipped into George’s and she showed him the note. George turned a little pale and Angelina just laughed softly at him. 

“All in good time, George,” Angelina whispered before kissing George’s cheek.

_Ron – Either shag Hermione in the next six months or I have left instructions for you to get the arse whipping of a lifetime. I want you to help George with the shop because the rest of our brothers have lives and you have time on your hands, great war hero. P.S. You’re my brother and I have to love you or Mum will yell at me._

Ron laughed at his brother’s threat. He knew he meant it too and wondered if he was dating Hermione if it was saving him. He didn’t want to push her into anything even if it meant getting his arse kicked. He knew Fred really wanted him to help George and he vowed he would. He showed Hermione his note and she blushed.

_Hermione – Push Ron against wall, kissing firmly on lips, repeat until he tells you he’s madly in love with and has been since like 3rd year. If you don’t I will fine a way to come back and hide all the books in the world. But really I always loved you, Hermione, you are a good little sister for not busting me more than you did._

Hermione laughed at the first part but the moment her eyes read the words ‘good little sister’ they filled with tears; she couldn’t help it. Ron saw the words and wrapped his arm around her trying to console her. Hermione used all her energy not to cry. 

_Ginny – You were the third twin, Gin Gin. You showed amazing strength over the last few years and are an amazing young woman. This is what I want for you over the next five years: play a few pranks, make some people laugh, shock them with your Quidditch talent and marry Harry. But you are not allowed to ever shag him, EVER._

“Not bloody likely.” Ginny laughed under her breath. She laughed at his attempt to “protect” her for beyond the grave and just shook her head. The other words then hit her and she smiled at the fact Fred thought she showed strength, she knew she was a moment from snapping for about the last 6 months.

_Harry – Take care of Ginny.  She loves you more than I thought possible, let her take care of you as much as you take care of her, and please don’t blame yourself.  I knew what could happen and I did it anyway. As I stated in Ginny’s card you have to marry her but you can’t ever shag her, EVER. I love you like my sixth brother._

Harry smiled at the acceptant Fred was showing about him and Ginny. Then Harry turned a red that any Weasley would have been proud of at his last words. He was doing everything he could to make Ginny feel unrushed but not quite that unrushed.

After everyone shared the parts they wished on their notes, one by one everyone went to their homes. After she changed into pajama pants and one of Harry’s t-shirts, Ginny knocked on Hermione's door.

Hermione called her in, she was sitting on her bed in shorts and a tank top. Ginny sat next to Hermione on her bed.

“How long did it take before you didn’t expect your sister to walk in the room when she should have?” Ginny asked after a moment.  She didn’t mean to sound so desperate but this feeling Fred was just going to walk in the room after George did was driving her crazy. 

“A few months really before I didn’t look for her to walk into the room and another few before it didn’t hurt that she wasn’t. There are times still that when I’m in that place between sleep and awake that I swear I hear her telling me to wake up because Mum has breakfast ready and it’s been nine years,” Hermione said, looking down at her hands with a faint smile on her lips.

“What was she like?” Ginny asked, taking one of Hermione's hands in hers. 

“She was fifteen when she passed. She had long, dark brown hair, and she was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She was really smart and loved books and wrote a lot of her own stories - she was funny too. She played like five different Muggle sports and was an all-star at all of them. She was my hero growing up,” Hermione said with a slight laugh.

“She sounds a lot like you,” Ginny said, enjoying Hermione talking about someone who meant a great deal to her.

“She had a boyfriend and they loved each other so much, Jack Copper was his name. Before she went in the hospital, the last time he snuck over one night and I let him climbed into my window - it was closer to the ground than hers- and they slept together that night. I helped him get out before Mum and Dad found them. That was the only thing she wanted before she passed: to know what real physical love felt like,” Hermione said, letting a tear slip out. She wiped it away quickly. 

Hermione reached up and pulled her necklace out from behind her tank top. It was a small cross with S.R.G. on the back. “Samantha Rose Granger,” Hermione whispered as a few more tears fell.

“I’m sorry I made you cry,” Ginny whispered pulling Hermione into a hug.

“No; I needed to talk about her. It felt good to tell someone about her.” Hermione looked over and saw it was after 10 pm. She and Ron were leaving at 7 am to start their trip to bring Hermione's parents back. “I need to go to bed; I have to be up at 6 am,” Hermione said, using her shirt to wipe her face.

“Good night, Hermione. Good luck, I hope you find them and come home soon,” Ginny said, giving her another hug and going back to her room. 

Harry was lying in her bed on his side under the covers. He looked at her hoping she was all right. This was the first time that he got into the bed before her. Ginny just got into bed and pulled Harry close to her.

“I need you to make me feel good tonight.” Ginny spoke with a voice that hid none of the emotion she felt raging inside her chest. Her lips crashed down against Harry’s, her tongue traced his lips asking for him to part them and he did.  They battled for dominance as Ginny’s hands roamed Harry’s chest. Harry’s hand rested on Ginny’s waist and one slowly made its way up and rested just under Ginny’s right breast. Harry kissed down Ginny's neck; he made notes of places that got strong reactions from her. He was trying to remember what she liked.

“Touch me, Harry. It’s alright; I want you too,” Ginny whispered into his ear before grazing it lightly with her teeth. Harry shuttered at the sensation. He moved his hand up and firmly cupped Ginny’s breast in his hand. It was like they were made for each other and he used his thumb to bring the tip to a hard point. He bent down and lightly sucked Ginny’s though the material of her t-shirt.  Ginny arched into Harry and a profound moan came from deep within her chest.  Ginny pushed Harry back and removed her shirt.

“God you’re perfect,” Harry said as his eyes moved from Ginny’s chest to her eyes. She was perfect to him and she would always be. Ginny laid back on the bed with her long, red, silk like hair fanning out on the pillow. Harry brought his mouth down and plated soft, feather light kisses all over Ginny’s torso. His hand traced shaped into her pale, freckled skin that was so soft and smooth under his hand. When Harry’s mouth came down Ginny again arched into Harry.

“Oh God, Harry.” Ginny moaned in a voice that put fire in Harry’s veins. Ginny ran her hand up Harry’s back using her nails to lightly tease his sensitive skin. Ginny opened her eyes and looked directly into Harry’s eyes. Ginny was giving him permission and Harry was more than willing to take it. Ginny kicked her pajama pants off, and Harry moved between Ginny’s legs.

“I love you, Gin, “ Harry said, reaching up and stroking Ginny’s cheek with the tips of his fingers before moving forward and kissing her lightly. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and she has a smile on her face. At the loss of contact with Harry Ginny opened her eyes. She nodded at him and he pulled of her knickers.

Harry started at her left knee and kissed all the way up to the inside of Ginny’s thigh. He did the same to her right one, but did not stop. He licked her very softly. Ginny let out a slow moan. He loved the way she tasted, the way she moved when his tongue licked her, the way she moaned his name. It made him feel good he could please her.

He them moved his head down and put his tongue out for a taste. She tasted better than he could have hoped for. He tasted her for a few moments and then rubbed his tongue to her clit and moved it back and forth. When she least expected it he slid a finger inside of her. All the air was out of her lungs and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. He added another finger and she moaned his name again.

“Please Harry . . .” Ginny begged as she squirmed under Harry’s tongue. He was giving her the most intense and wonderful feelings, feelings he had forgotten he could make her feel. Harry looked up and basked in the glory that he was looking at.

She was so close now, she wanted it so badly, she needed this release. He knew how to finish her off, but held on as long as he could. He put his head down again and gave her a deep kiss using his tongue to stimulate her, he created a small vacuum and that was all she needed. Her walls contracted and relaxed and he slid a finger back in so he could feel it. She found it hard to catch her breath afterwards.

Harry moved up ad laid next to Ginny on the bed. Her eyes were closed and the most wonderful smile was on her face. She looked happier and more satisfied than she had in a very long time. Harry had to grin at the face he could do that.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked into Harry’s eyes. She kissed his deeply and pulled back with a little smile on her face. She sat up, not caring she was naked and pushed Harry back on the bed so she could look at him. 

She noted the fact he was gaining weight. Ginny like that his chest didn’t bulge. It was made up of long, lean muscles. He had long arms and like his chest, they were long and lean and just the right size to wrap around her body. His legs were long and lean as well but were much more muscular than he once was. His chest had little hair but he had a trail that started just below his navel and went down. Ginny looked at Harry and he removed his pajama pants, freeing his large erection.

She ran her hand lightly over Harry causing a deep moan to come from deep within his chest. He had touched himself so many times to the image before him he almost came right there. All those night when he could only pray she was safe, all those night he prayed she was not missing him like he was missing her came back to him.

Ginny licked the head of his dripping cock caused Harry to growl out a moan. She moved her tongue just inside the rim of his foreskin, his hips bucked up. She knew they would and moved up with him. She moved him into the wet, warm confines of her mouth. Only about half of him fit so she wrapped a hand around the other half and moved him slowly and smoothly in and out of her mouth. Her long red hair moved like a curtain over Harry’s hips. Harry moved his hands into her hair. He liked the feeling of the red silk between his fingers.

Ginny’s other hand moved down and cupped Harry’s balls, rolling them back and forth in her hand, using her thumb to play with them just a little. She got a good rhythm going and managed a way to breathe and give Harry reason to moan at the same time. She didn’t mind this, she liked knowing she could make Harry feel good.

“Ginny, I’m going . . .” Harry felt Ginny shift a little before he called out her name and came hard into her mouth. Ginny was ready and let Harry come into her mouth. Ginny managed to swallow most of it, it wasn’t her favorite thing but it wasn’t the worst thing she could think of. 

It was Ginevra that spilled from his lips when he came. But it always was. It was a time he never once called out ‘Ginny’. He always said her name like it was a prayer. It was a name that, even though it was her birth name almost no one called her by, it was something Harry did as a romantic gesture and Ginny loved the way her name sounded coming from his lips.

Ginny cast a few cleaning charms and then moved up lying next to Harry at the head of the bed. As soon as he could move, he pulled Ginny into his arms, spooning her from behind. 

“I like when we make each other feel good,” Harry whispered into the warm skin of Ginny’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for tonight. I just needed to feel something other than numb for a few moments. You really are quite good at that.” Ginny said taking one off Harry’s hands in hers. 

“You are too. I know you’re not a huge fan of doing that but I really like when you do and I like doing that to you.  It makes me feel very masculine to get those sounds from you.” Ginny could feel Harry’s grin against her shoulder and could feel as well as hear him chucking. 

“I don’t mind it, makes me feel close to you,” Ginny said with a soft laugh. “Now it’s time we go to sleep; I’m very tired,” Ginny said in a sleepy tone.

“Night, Gin, I love you,” Harry said, moving and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Night, Harry, love you too.” Ginny shifted, pressing firmly back against Harry and both fell to sleep only moments later.

X

X


	4. Chapter 4: Price of Purchase

 

Chapter Four: Price of Purchase

 

Harry woke up slowly the next morning. He and Ginny didn’t have anything particular planned for the day, so there was no great rush to get up. He liked having that ability to wake up in degrees and not have to rush out into the world. Ginny’s head was cradled between his shoulder and his arm, and Harry’s head rested against the top of hers.

Neither had redressed last night and Harry enjoy the contact of Ginny’s skin against his. At one time in Harry’s life, the feeling of another’s skin against his meant pain and punishment. It took him a very long time before he trusted anyone to show him what he had missed for so long. Not surprisingly, it was Ginny.

_Harry and Ginny had been dating for only a few short weeks, but they had become the best times in Harry’s life despite all the uncertainty that he was facing. Ginny was light and warmth and like the first drink of water after being thirsty, purely wonderful. It was a lovely Sunday that had no practices, no games, no homework, and nothing else to be done, so they decided to walk out and find a nice spot by the lake. He sat against a tree, and she sat next to him. When she reached for his hand, he flinched out of habit._

“ _I won’t hurt you, Harry; I just want to hold your hand,” Ginny spoke softly, but Harry could tell she was a little hurt at his reaction._

“ _I’m sorry, Ginny. I’m not use to getting touched out of love. I went for a very long time without being touched and when I was, it was to get hit.” Harry looked out over the lake. He felt a little embarrassed at his reaction._

_Ginny looked at the shadows from the past written on Harry’s face. Her heart broke a little at the thought that someone could put a little boy though that. She didn’t know much, but what she did know was almost painful to hear._

“ _Take your shirt off and lay down,” Ginny said softly. Harry turned to her and had a questioning look on his face. “Please let me try to help you, alright? I’ll stop if you don’t like it.” Ginny hoped this would help and not hurt him. She hoped she was enough for him._

_Harry removed his shirt and balled it up, placing it under his head when he lay back on the ground. They were in a rather secluded area and no one was around them. Ginny lay down next to Harry on her side so her head was against his shoulder. She removed his glasses and lifted her hand to trace his features. First, she touched his scar, something Harry hated normally, but when Ginny did, he kind of liked it. Then the tips of her fingers brushed over the bridge of his nose and lightly down both cheeks, across his lips and down his chin. Her hand then traced his jaw line and went down his neck. He found that he liked the feelings she was giving him._

“ _This feels . . . good,” Harry whispered, picking Ginny’s hand up and kissing the tips of her fingers one by one._

“ _That’s the idea.” Ginny laughed softly._

_Next Ginny traced the contours of Harry’s chest. He had grown into his frame much more over the last year. She lightly dragged her nails over one of his nipples and smiled gently at the gasp she heard. He felt her hand trace his muscular stomach and then move back up his chest and over to his other arm. She then shifted up a little and pressed her lips against his pulse. She sucked on the soft skin for a moment before shifting back and resting her head against his chest with her ear over his heart._

_Harry moved his hand up and stroked Ginny’s crimson hair. It was like fine silk between his fingers. He felt himself enjoying the fact that he was in contact with someone for the first time that he could remember. Ginny brought out something in him no one else could._

“ _Thank you,” Harry whispered a few moments later. He wasn’t sure if Ginny was sleeping or not._

“ _Never be afraid to touch me, hold my hand if you want, touch my knee when I have my uniform on, whatever. Just don’t deny yourself contact, it’s not good for you.” Ginny moved up so she could look into his eyes. She kissed him a moment later._

“What are you thinking about?” Ginny asked Harry softly. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were closed.

“I was thinking about the first time you showed me how nice it is to be touched,” Harry said, opening his eyes and looking into Ginny’s.

“I hate that you had to wait so long, but I kind of like that you let me be the one to show you,” Ginny said, blushing a little at her selfishness.

“I’m glad it was you, too.” Harry moved forward and kissed the very tip of Ginny’s nose. Ginny laughed at the gesture. Harry kissed Ginny’s lips very softly. Ginny brought her hand up and put it on the back of Harry’s neck pulling him closer.

Harry pulled back a moment later and looked into Ginny’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful, like some sort of goddess.” Harry stroked Ginny’s cheek with his thumb. “Promise me something?” Harry asked softly as he kissed the freckled skin of Ginny’s collarbone.

“What do you want me to promise, Harry?” Ginny asked when Harry didn’t go on. When Harry pulled back to look in Ginny’s eyes, there was a burning passion.

“Promise me your love for the rest of my life,” Harry whispered in a choked voice.

“Only if you promise me the same thing,” Ginny asked, running her hand though Harry’s hair and pressing their foreheads together. “I never will give my heart to anyone but you. You’re my happy ending.” Ginny kissed Harry once more, and he rested his head against her shoulder.

“I was thinking of going to Gringotts today. I’m 17 now, so I can get into my parent’s vault and then merge my two accounts. Will you come with me? There’s something there I want you to have,” Harry asked, taking Ginny’s hand and threading their fingers together.

“What do you want to give me?” Ginny asked, confused. She wasn’t one of those girls who cared about money or things; just having Harry alive was enough for her.

“My mother’s wedding rings,” Harry said in a very soft voice. Before his parents went into hiding they put all their most important things in their vault so if anything happened to them Harry would have them.

“Harry . . . you don’t have to do that,” Ginny said, looking away; tears were already filling her eyes. This was something so touching. Harry had so little of theirs and he wanted to give her something that important.

“Please, Gin . . . you’re the only one who could wear them. Even if we’re not married, you can where the engagement ring as a promise ring for now.” Harry’s voice was almost begging Ginny. This was something that meant a great deal to him, firstly because they were his mothers, and secondly because he wanted both of them to wear promise rings.

“If you are really sure, I would be honored.” Ginny turned towards Harry and kissed him emotionally. “Love you, Harry James,” Ginny whispered when she pulled away.

“Love you, Ginevra,” Harry whispered back with a little smile.

Both got out of bed and went to their own bathrooms and showered and dressed for the day - Harry in jeans and a plain black t-shirt and Ginny in jeans and a light yellow sweater. They ate some of the fruit pie Mrs. Weasley sent over two nights ago, and a short time later, they were walking into Gringotts.

Once inside, Harry pulled his two keys out of his pocket and walked hand-in-hand with Ginny up to the first counter. The goblin looked up at him and gave him an almost smile.

“What can Grog do for the boy who saved the world?” Grog asked Harry.

“I need to get something from this vault, and then I want to merge the two accounts into one account please.” Harry spoke low as to not attract attention to himself. There were a lot of people, and he really didn’t want to cause a scene.

“Come with Grog.” Grog walked out from behind the counter and started walking away. Harry and Ginny followed him across the room and through the crowd of people. They walked down to where the carts were. Once inside the cart, they went down deep underground to get to Harry’s vault. Ginny sat close to Harry, not enjoying the ride, not that Harry was either.

“This is your vault,” Grog said, stopping the cart. He took the key from Harry and used it and his finger to open the vault. He pulled back the thick door, and Harry was amazed at the amount of gold that was there. Ginny’s eyes were as big as dinner plates.

“That’s a lot of gold,” Ginny whispered from next to Harry. She had grown up in a family with little money, and it never really bothered her, but seeing how much Harry had made her feel a little jealous. She tried to push that thought out of her mind.

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the cart and walked into the vault. Remus had told Harry where the rings were, and sure enough, they were in an old chest against the right wall. Harry opened the small pouch, and out came three rings. His father’s ring was a silver band with Celtic knots imbedded into the middle of the band. His mother’s engagement ring was a gold band with a ruby, an emerald, and a diamond in the band. Her wedding ring was the same as James’s ring but in gold. Harry slipped both rings back into the pouch and put it in his pocket.

Harry turned to Grog and gave him a smile. “I’m done here.” Harry’s voice was soft, and Ginny knew being here was harder on him than he thought it would be.

They all got back into the cart and rode backwards to the surface. Harry wrapped one arm around Ginny and rested his head on her shoulder. When the cart stopped moving, Grog led Harry and Ginny into an office. They sat on the chairs, and Grog stood on a small stool.

“This is what is in both accounts,” Grog said, handing Harry a slip of paper that a magic quill had written on. The total for the accounts was 20,950,000 Galleons. Harry looked at the paper and thought of how he would give it all back to have his parents and Sirius with him. Harry wrote something on the back of the parchment and handed it back to Grog.

“Once the vaults are merged, I would like those amounts into the corresponding accounts.” Harry looked at Grog reading the paper. He nodded at Harry and sent the paper from the room to the office that would handle that. Grog took Harry’s keys and put them into a pot to be reused, he then gave Harry a new key and a card. The card worked like a Muggle ATM card. It had the balance of the account and the name of the person on it, but could only be seen if the wizard or witch tapped it with their wand.

“I’d like to put her on the account as well.” Harry said, meaning Ginny. Ginny hadn’t really been paying very close attention, but at that statement, her head snapped up. She didn’t say anything, but she gave Harry a look that clearly said _are you crazy?_ Harry just smiled and nodded. Grog made a second card and handed it to Ginny.

“Anything else, Harry Potter?” Grog asked in his croaky voice.

“No thank you, Grog.” Harry stood up as did Ginny. They walked quickly out of Gringotts and down the street to the Leaky Caldron. They slipped inside and found a table in the back. There weren’t many people in the place, and Harry was thankful for that.

Ginny was looking down at the table, and she had a strange expressed on her face. “You didn’t have to put me on your account, Harry. I’m not with you because you’re rich,” Ginny said, looking up at Harry.

“Ginny, I grew up with nothing; I had nothing that didn’t belong to Dudley until this past year. My parents and Sirius would want me to enjoy the money and share it with those I love. I gave money to all your siblings and parents too. I’m not trying to do anything but attempt to give back…” Harry reached across the table and took Ginny’s hand. “I know you’re not with me because of money, but if you and I are going to have a life together we have to share everything, money’s a part of that deal,” Harry said, trying to ease the worries in Ginny’s mind.

“I just don’t want you to think you have to take care of me. I don’t want to be a burden.” Ginny knew Harry didn’t think like that, but she had to have this conversation just to ease her mind.

“You’re not. You put up with me at times when no one else will. You deserve all the gold in the world for that,” Harry said with a little smirk.

Ginny chuckled and smiled back at Harry. “I guess when you put it that way.” Ginny reached across the table and kissed Harry softly. “I love you, Harry,” Ginny said, sitting back in her seat.

“Love you too, Gin,” Harry said, smiling at Ginny softly.

Soon their food came, and they ate having light conversation. After lunch was over, they parted ways, Ginny had to start studying for her test, which was coming up faster than she would like for the amount of work she had to do, and Harry went to the Ministry to talk to Kingsley.

Ginny had to go to the Burrow to get some books; she Flooed into the house, expecting it to be empty, and saw her mother sitting in the living room reading something. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter.

“Hey, Mum, I just came to get some books. What are you reading?” Ginny asked.

“Oh nothing, something for work. How was your morning?” Mrs. Weasley asked, seeing something in Ginny’s face that told her she needed to talk.

Ginny sat next to her mum and pulled out the card that Harry gave her. “Harry gave me this, full access to his account, and put money in all the boys’ accounts and yours and Dad’s. I know he’s doing it out of some sense that we need payment for supporting him, but I just don’t want him to think he has to,” Ginny said, spilling it all to her mum.

“Harry’s not thinking of it as money, he’s trying to give us something to fix our lives after everything he thinks he put us though,” Mrs. Weasley said with almost laughter in her voice.

“But he doesn’t need to. I didn’t do what I did for money,” Ginny said, showing a little bit of her fiery temper.

“Relax, Ginny. I know that. None of us expected money for what we did. Sometimes men do things like this to save their pride. It can be hard for them to say the words, so they do grand gestures like this to show they care,” Mrs. Weasley said, taking her daughter’s hand in hers.

“Harry’s giving me his mum’s engagement ring to wear as a promise ring, do you think it’s because he can’t say the words?” Ginny asked softly, tears were forming in her eyes.

“I think he’s giving you that ring because he loves you and wants to show you by giving you something that you know he holds dear. It’s a beautiful ring if I remember right,” Mrs. Weasley said with a faint smile.

“You knew Harry’s parents?” Ginny asked.

“I did. Not very well but Lily and James were in the Order and so were your father and I. Lily asked me for some tips being a first time mother and me having six at the time. I sat for Harry once when I was carrying you in fact. He put his hand on my belly and smiled. And after you were born, when Lily and James were on the run, they spent a night at the Burrow. Harry loved your red hair, so we couldn’t keep him away from you. You and Harry slept in the same crib that night,” Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. Ginny blushed a little.

“Let me ask you something, Ginny, how does Harry show you he loves you?” Mrs. Weasley asked, tilting her head to one side.

“He gives great backrubs and shoulder rubs. And he likes to count my freckles because he knows I hate them and it makes me laugh when he tells me if I wear my jeans and red tank top he can see 73 freckles. He makes me laugh when he knows I need it and lets me cry when he knows I need it. He makes me feel worth it,” Ginny said, letting out a deep breath and a little laugh.

“Then I don’t think all the money in the world is worth more than that,” Mrs. Weasley said with another smile.

Ginny hugged her mum tightly. “Thanks, Mum.” Ginny went and got her books from her room and took her Hogwarts letter that had come telling her when her tests were. After hugging her mum goodbye, she went back to Grimmauld Place. When Ginny walked into the drawing room, Harry was standing by the window. She walked over next to Harry and pulled him close to her. She breathed in his scent: vanilla and spice and earth. It was the most intoxicating scent in the world to her. Ginny pushed Harry down so he was sitting on the couch. She then straddled him.

Ginny smiled right before her lips crashed down on Harry's. His hand moved up and cupped her cheek. Her hand moved into his hair. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue against her lips. His tongue moved into her mouth and started to stroke hers. Harry let out a soft groan and Ginny let out a soft moan. When there was no air left in either sets of lungs they broke apart and he placed his forehead against hers.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Harry asked, still out of breath.

“Because you love me and I love you,” Ginny answered, grinning.

“Oh, well, in that case, that was a really great kiss,” Harry said with a grin as Ginny moved off Harry and sat next to him. Ginny just smiled at him.

Harry took his mother’s ring out and slipped it on Ginny’s left ring finger. She looked in his eyes and smiled. She saw Harry was wearing his father’s ring on his left ring finger. They had dinner after Ginny did some studying, then they went back to the drawing room to lie on the couch.

“Kinsley offered to let me start Auror training in the fall without having to get my N.E.W.T.s. Ron too and a few others from my year.” Harry said, rubbing Ginny’s leg. She was sitting with her back against the armrest and her legs over Harry’s lap.

“I thought he would,” Ginny said, totally unsurprised at Harry’s news.

“That means that we would be apart for a few months at a time with you at school,” Harry said, looking rather sad.

“McGonagall is letting all the 7th years live at home next year; there are only twelve of us total,” Ginny said with a little grin. “As long as we have a secure Floo connection, our parents consent, and our grades from our other years are good.” Harry’s face lit up, and Ginny smiled.

“Ginny that’s the best news ever.” Harry pulled Ginny to him and kissed her soundly. After the kiss ended, Ginny and Harry went down to the kitchen and had ice cream to celebrate.

On the 5th of June, Hermione and Ron brought Hermione’s parents back from Australia. Both took it surprisingly well that Hermione had uprooted their lives for their protection. But Hermione was smart and made sure when they got back the dental practice that they had worked so hard on would still be there and so would their home. Ron and Hermione spent three days there getting them settled before returning to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the sitting room, Harry was helping Ginny memorize her Charm notes. Hermione and Ron walked into the room looking tired but happy.

“Hey what’s up?” Ron asked as if it had only been an hour since they had seen each other. Ginny looked up from her notes and smiled at Ron as she jumped off the couch and gave her brother and Hermione both hugs. Harry stood up and gave Hermione a hug and Ron a one-arm man hug.

“How is everything?” Harry asked causally. He didn’t know how Hermione's parents took things and didn’t want to get on a bad topic.

“Really well, once I explained everything to Mum and Dad they took it better than I could have asked for. They are home and settled and should be able to open the practice soon so that’s kind of what they are thinking about right now,” Hermione said with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Hey, mate, want to go out for a drink at the Leaky?” Ron asked grinning like he wanted to talk. Harry knew that look and looked at Ginny giving her the puppy dog face.

“Go, Hermione and I can catch up. I’m done studying tonight anyway,” Ginny said with a smile. She reached up and kissed Harry’s cheek before Ron and Harry walked out of the room. Hermione and Ginny walked over to the couch, Ginny picked up her books and she and Hermione sat down.

“So tell me about the trip?’ Ginny said with a light grin on her face. 

“Well we went there the Muggle way down and back so Ron flew on a plane for the first time. It was kind of fun after everything to feel normal for a bit. The first night we got there we stayed in this really nice hotel called the Red Dragon, it was a wizarding place. We had a really nice dinner and went back to our room and talked,” Hermione said with a little sigh.

“You talked?” Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it was nice. I mean we have been friends for so long but until we sat down and just started talking about something other than war. We talked about books and music and relationships and family. I fell in love with Ron all over,” Hermione said with a bright smile on her face.

“What did your parents think of my dear brother?” Ginny asked, watching Hermione blush.

“Right after I fixed their memories the first thing Dad asked Ron was if he and I were . . . you know.” Hermione's face and neck were bright red.

“No!” Ginny said as her jaw dropped, then she starting laughing. 

“I know I was a little shocked. I mean he sees Ron holding my hand and the first words out of his mouth are: are you shagging my daughter?” Hermione started laughing just at the absurdity of the question.

“Well what’s the answer?” Ginny asked once she stopped laughing. Hermione looked away and turned red again.

“We haven’t. Ron wanted to but I told him I wanted to wait until my parents were home safe and we were out of their house. It felt wrong doing it there,” Hermione said in a very soft voice.

“Do you want to?” Ginny asked, noticing Hermione seamed very ill at ease. Hermione looked down at her hands then back up at Ginny.

“He’s your brother.  Are you sure you want to talk about this?” Hermione asked before biting her lip.

“If I can forget Ron's my brother, can you forget Harry’s your best friend?” Ginny asked with a slight smile.

“Deal,” Hermione said, nodding quickly. Hermione was thankful that Ginny could read Ron better than almost anyone.

 “I want to be with Ron, I’m just worried,” Hermione started softly. “I know he and Lavender never slept together but I still worry that maybe after if it’s not good he won’t want to be with me anymore,” Hermione said, looking away fro Ginny’s eyes. 

“Why would you think that, has he given you that impression?” Ginny asked without judgment in her voice. She knew Ron wouldn’t do that but right now, she was trying to help Hermione through feelings she had herself.

“Ron's really good at that . . . stuff and I’m not. I just worried that he will get sick of having to teach me stuff,” Hermione said in a very deflated tone.

Ginny laughed softly. “Hermione, blokes tend to like willing students. I mean as long as you are enjoying everything and Ron's not pushing you farther than you want, he’s not pushing you farther than you want is he?” Ginny asked quickly. Hermione shook her head no rather fast.

“Blokes like to teach something in that department. Makes then feel more masculine. I bet Ron's at the pub with Harry telling him how good it is that you’re letting him do what you let him,” Ginny said suppressing a grin.

“You think he’ll tell Harry?” Hermione said going a little pale.

“I’m sure he will. Harry might say something about me if Ron can get over the fact I'm his baby sister. It’s no different that what girls do, a bit cruder maybe, but no different. Just be thankful he’ll only talk to Harry about it. Harry will be truthful with him and won’t talk himself up,” Ginny said as Hermione got some color back.

“So have you and Harry yet?” Hermione asked with a smile once the color all came back to her face. Ginny let out a little laugh.

“He wants to wait for me to be 17 first. We’ve done most of the other things but that. I love being with him like that. I love knowing he loves me and he is very good at showing me just how much he does.” Ginny grinned at Hermione who laughed.

“So I don’t have to ask if he’s pushing you then,” Hermione said, smiling at the happiness Ginny and Harry found in each other.

“No he’s not. He knows where the lines are and we play within those lines,” Ginny said, grinning.  “But I love him and that has nothing to do with sex. He’s the man who I’m going to marry and whose kids I have; the rest is just details.” Ginny shrugged looking more relaxed and happy than she had been in a long time.

“As much fun as this is I have been up since 5 this morning; I need to go to bed. But we can talk later,” Hermione said, smiling at Ginny before standing up.

“Night, Hermione, see you in the morning.” Ginny smiled before picking her books up and going to her room to get ready for bed herself.

\---------

Ron and Harry had walked to the Leaky. That sat down at the table and ordered a few drinks. Ron had a goofy grin on his face and Harry knew Hermione was the reason it was there.

“So how was the trip?” Harry asked, taking his first shot of fire whiskey.

“Harry, it was amazing. I mean Hermione only booked one room and the food was great too. The first day we were there, we ate this great meal and then talked all night. Then next night she let me you know . . . touch her  . . .  she’s never let me do that before.” Ron grinned at Harry and turned bright red before taking a shot of the whiskey.

“Have fun did you, mate?” Harry smiled at Ron.

“Hermione is beautiful and perfect and amazing. I mean with Lavender it was just touching, with Hermione it feels like worship,” Ron said, taking another shot. Harry followed his lead.

“She’s alright with it; I mean you’re not being pushy right?” Harry asked with a little edge in his voice. Going from Lavender to Hermione was a change that Harry was a little worried Ron would have trouble making.

“Don’t worry, mate, I asked before everything. I mean she’s Hermione so I wouldn’t feel right not. You’re not with Gin right?” Ron said, looking at Harry with a serious expression on his face Harry nodded and both men grinned.

“Then we went to get her parents the next day and the first words her dad says to me are: are you shagging my daughter?” Ron said grimacing. That was a bad moment, Ron’s jaws just dropped.

“No, mate, he didn’t!” Harry said, laughing as he watched Ron drain another shot.

“Yup, right there in front of his wife and Hermione. Hermione talked to him and I just stood there with my jaw on the floor. We’re waiting to be back home so I think tomorrow might be the night,” Ron said, grinning again.

“Wow, mate. You know the charms to take care of everything right?” Harry asked, as it was the first thing to enter his mind. Ron nodded with a shy smile.

“Yeah, mate. Both Hermione and I know them. Can I ask you something if we forget who our girlfriends are for a moment?” Ron asked, turning a little red around his ears.

“You’re with Lavender and I’m with Cho right?” Harry asked with a chuckle. Ron nodded with a light smile.

“When you’re with . . . her . . . damn I hate to sound . . . it feels right like everything in your life has built up to that moment and everything in your life was worth it just because she’s there and you’re there and it’s perfect?” Ron asked, turning still redder. He took another shot quickly. Harry laughed softly.

“Yeah, Ron, that’s precisely how it feels.” Harry nodded with a small smile on his face. “Come on, mate, let’s go home.” Ron and Harry each had one more shot and walked back home. Ron went to his room and Harry went into Ginny’s bathroom to brush his teeth to get the fire whiskey out of his mouth. He walked into Ginny’s room, stripped down to his boxers and set his glasses on the table by the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny’s sleeping form.

“I love you, Ginevra,” Harry whispered softly spooning Ginny’s body. He felt Ginny turn in his arms; Ginny kissed the spot right over Harry’s heart.

“I love you too, Harry James,” Ginny said, looking up and into Harry’s eyes.

“You know I’m not with you because of sex and stuff right? I love you because you’re smart and finny and brave and everything else that makes up who you are.” Harry looked down at Ginny with pure love, his hand once again moved softly and affectionately moving over her back. 

“I know, Harry. You have never made me feel like you were,” Ginny said, kissing a sweet spot on Harry’s neck and getting a soft groan. He kissed her once more and rested his head back against the pillow.

“We can talk more tomorrow. I’m really tired; I can’t keep my eyes open,” Harry whispered. Ginny laughed softly. 

“Goodnight, Harry.” Ginny rested her head against Harry’s chest, letting the beating of his heart guide her to sleep.

Harry was alone the next morning when he woke up. He pulled on his jeans and walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table having toast and tea.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and kissed the side of her head. ”Morning,” Harry said, taking a piece of toast off of Ginny’s plate and grinned.

“Morning, Harry,” Ginny said, wiping the jelly of the corner of Harry’s mouth with her thumb.

“We were talking about going swimming at the Burrow today, want to come?” Ron asked, taking a drink of his tea.

“Sounds like fun,” Harry said, nodding and scratching his shoulder. They waited until after everyone finished eating lunch and they went and grabbed their swim suits and some towels. They all Flooed over to the Burrow; no one was there, Mrs. Weasley was enjoying working after so many years and decided to make it full time. 

After everyone was changed, they walked down to the pond - Harry had on red swim trunks, Ron was in green. Hermione and Ginny both had bikinis and cut off shorts on, Harry and Ron were finding it very had to keep their eyes up. Ginny was in light blue and Hermione was in black. Everyone put there towels on the bank and Harry and Ron used their wands to clean the water in the pond; it turned from green to sparkling blue.

Ron and Harry put down their wands and ran and jumped off the end of the docks. Hermione and Ginny followed them cannoned balling in. They all swam to the shallow end of the pond where they could stand with their heads above water.

“This water is good,” Ron said once is head was above water. “Feels nice to enjoy being outside,” Ron said, pulling Hermione though the water and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Harry moved closer to Ginny, dipped his head down and licked a drop of water that was just above her lip. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him.

“Break it up you two,” Ron said in a fake menacing voice. Once they did, he splashed some water at Harry. Harry splashed back and Ron swam away with Harry after him. Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes, laughed and watched Harry catch Ron in the water and dunk him under.

“It’s nice to see them acting like that isn’t it?” Ginny asked, enjoying seeing Harry act 18 and not 48. In her mind he needed to act like a kid a lot more than he did. Ron had a comic quality that unlike the twin wasn’t ostentatious but one you had to look a little to find but once you did it was twice as powerful. 

“Yes, I would have to say it is.” Hermione had a small smile on her face as she retied her hair back. She and Ron had gone though so much to get to a point they were as happy as they were. She liked being held every night and knowing she would always have his arms to find shelter in.

Ginny saw an owl coming toward the small pond; she didn’t know whose it was. Ginny swam over to the dock and climbed out of the water. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist. The small owl was sitting on a tree limb; he had four letters. Ginny smiled to the owl and it left.

Ginny opened the letter with her name on it. “Hey you three come here for a moment,” Ginny called out when she read the words on the parchment. She handed the letters to everyone once they reached her. All were the same except their names.

_Harry Potter_

_The honor of your presence is requested at The Pink Rose_  
117 Wandway Drive London, England   
on Friday, August 11th   
for Cocktails and Hors d'oeuvres at six o'clock in the evening   
Dinner immediately following the presentation of the Awards  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Of Magic

On the next page was a list of all those would be receiving awards.

_Abbott, Hannah – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Hufflepuff Medal of Loyalty** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Bell, Kathrin – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Boot, Terry – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – Ravenclaw Medal of Ingenuity–_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Brown, Lavender – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Chang, Cho – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – Ravenclaw Medal of Ingenuity –_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Corner, Michael – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – Ravenclaw Medal of Ingenuity–_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Creevey, Colin –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class **–**_ _Posthumously – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery–**_ _Posthumously **–**_ _Purple Wand **–**_ _Posthumously – Gold Star **–**_ _Posthumously –Red Dragon **–**_ _Posthumously_

_Dumbledore, Aberforth – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Finnegan, Seamus – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Firenze – Order of Merlin, Third Class_

_Flitwick, Filius – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – Ravenclaw Medal of Ingenuity–_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Goldstein, Anthony – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – Ravenclaw Medal of Ingenuity–_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Granger, Hermione – Distinguished Service Cross –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _– Order of Morgana – Red Dragon – Distinguished Flying Cross – Prisoner of War Medal_

_Grawp – Order of Merlin, Third Class_

_Hagrid, Rubeus – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Johnson, Angelina – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Jordan, Lee –  Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Longbottom, Augusta – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Longbottom, Neville – Distinguished Service Cross –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Order of Morgana – Red Dragon_

_Lovegood, Luna – Distinguished Service Cross –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – Ravenclaw Medal of Ingenuity **–**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Order of Morgana – Red Dragon – Prisoner of War Medal_

_Lupin, Remus – Distinguished Service Cross **–**_ _Posthumously –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class **–**_ _Posthumously – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery–**_ _Posthumously **–**_ _Purple Wand **–**_ _Posthumously – Gold Star **–**_ _Posthumously –Red Dragon **–**_ _Posthumously_

_Macmillan, Ernest – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Hufflepuff Medal of Loyalty** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_McGonagall, Minerva – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery**_ _–_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Patil, Padma – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – Ravenclaw Medal of Ingenuity–_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Patil, Parvati – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Pomfrey, Madam Daniela– Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – Hufflepuff Medal of Loyalty–_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Potter, Harry –  Medal of Honor – Gold Star –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Order of Morgana – Red Dragon – Distinguished Flying Cross – Prisoner of War Medal_

_Shacklebolt, Kingsley – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Slughorn, Horace – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Snape, Severus – Distinguished Service Medal **–**_ _Posthumously – Silver Star **–**_ _Posthumously –_ _Purple Wand **–**_ _Posthumously –_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class **–**_ _Posthumously_

_Spinnet, Alicia – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Sprout, Pomona – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – **Hufflepuff Medal of Loyalty** – _ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Thomas, Dean – Distinguished Service Cross –_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Order of Morgana – Red Dragon – Prisoner of War Medal_

_Tonks – Lupin, Nymphadora – – Distinguished Service Cross **–**_ _Posthumously –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class **–**_ _Posthumously – **Hufflepuff Medal of Bravery–**_ _Posthumously **–**_ _Purple Wand **–**_ _Posthumously – Gold Star **–**_ _Posthumously –Red Dragon **–**_ _Posthumously_

_Trelawney, Sybil – Distinguished Service Medal – Silver Star –_ _Purple Wand – Ravenclaw Medal of Ingenuity–_ _Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Weasley, Arthur – Distinguished Service Medal –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _–Red Dragon_

_Weasley, Charles – Distinguished Service Medal –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _–Red Dragon_

_Weasley, Fleur – French Medal of the Blue Wand – Distinguished Service Medal –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _–Red Dragon – Distinguished Flying Cross_

_Weasley, Fredrick – Distinguished Service Medal **–**_ _Posthumously –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class **–**_ _Posthumously – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery–**_ _Posthumously **–**_ _Purple Wand **–**_ _Posthumously – Gold Star **–**_ _Posthumously –Red Dragon **–**_ _Posthumously – Distinguished Flying Cross **–**_ _Posthumously_

_Weasley, George – Distinguished Service Medal –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _–Red Dragon – Distinguished Flying Cross_

_Weasley, Ginevra –   Distinguished Service Cross –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _–Red Dragon – Order of Morgana_

_Weasley, Molly – Distinguished Service Medal –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _–Red Dragon_

_Weasley, Percy – Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _–Red Dragon_

_Weasley, Ronald –  Distinguished Service Cross –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _– Order of Morgana – Red Dragon – Distinguished Flying Cross – Prisoner of War Medal_

_Weasley, William – Distinguished Service Medal –_ _Order of Merlin, First Class – **Gryffindor Medal of Bravery –**_ _Purple Wand –_ _Gold Star_ _–Red Dragon – Distinguished Flying Cross_

 

Everyone read and reread the words written in very elegant script. The fact that the Ministry was having a ball and giving out awards was something that was a way to try to rebuild the image. With the old Minister’s they would have chucked them as soon as they got them but with Kingsley they were a little more willing not to.

“Mione, will you take a walk with me?” Ron asked, looking up from his parchment, his hand was shaking. Hermione nodded and dried herself off with her wand and put her shorts back on.  Ron put his shirt on and hand in hand they walked away from the lake.

Ginny took Harry’s hand and they walked over to their towels. Ginny laid on her back and Harry laid next to her taking her hand in his.

“You’ll be my date right?” Harry asked as if Ginny might say no or had a better offer waiting. Ginny smiled at him and turned onto her side.

“Of course I will go with you. I can go shopping with you and help you get proper dress robes if you want, black I think, makes your eyes stand out more.” Ginny played with the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry reached out and wiped away a drop of water that was running down Ginny’s abdomen. Then his hand stroked the soft flesh moved and resting on her upper thigh.

“Love you,” Harry whispered before shifting so he had one arm on either side of Ginny holding himself over her. He moved his head down and kissed her a few times lightly before giving her a full, deep, passion filled kiss.

Harry pulled back and looked into Ginny’s eyes. He could see and thought was building there. “Harry, the night of the ball, once we get home, promise me we’ll make love. I know you want to wait until my birthday, so after we go through everything, see everyone again, relive everything, promise to make love to me?” Ginny asked with no reservation in her voice but Harry could feel her body shaking slightly under his. Her hand rose up and brushed some hair out of his eyes. She was looking at him like he was everything that mattered to her and in her heart she knew he was.

“Only if you’ll promise me that once you’re done with school you’ll marry me,” Harry whispered still looking into Ginny’s eyes. A spark lit in them and Ginny smile grew brighter and more beautiful. “This isn’t the proposal just kind of the pre-proposal,” Harry said in a slightly squeaky voice.

“I’ll always say yes to you, Harry Potter.” Ginny spoke so softly that if Harry hadn’t seen her lips move he would have thought that he imagined the words.

Harry kissed Ginny again so hard he thought he might have bruised her but she kissed back just as hard. He could feel his teenage body respond to the feel of her against him. Without missed a step she moved their lower bodies against one another cradling his fledgling erection in between her ample hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulled him very firmly against her.

Ginny could feel Harry and knew what she was doing to him. She liked having a certain power over him, liked knowing he found her tempting, beautiful, desirable. She liked the fact that after so long an absences they were now allowed to touch and be touched, to feel and be felt, to only answer to the other for their actions.

Harry gritted his teeth when Ginny started grinning against him lower body. She knew what she was doing and it didn’t take long before he put his head in the nook of her shoulder and gasp her name as he came so hard he thought he might have passed out for a moment. He rolled off her and used his wand to clean of the mess in his swim trunks.

“You know you have gotten very good at that.” Harry smiled with his eyes closed.

“I was good before you Harry, I’ve just had more time to practice with you.” Ginny laughed as she cleaned up herself and put her shorts back on. Harry sat up and looked at her.

“You did . . . stuff . . . like this before . . . with Micheal and Dean?” Harry asked a little more harshly than he had intended. He saw a little hurt reflect back from Ginny.

“Not to the extent we do now, I was younger then of course, but some of it yeah. They were my boyfriends, Harry.” Ginny said, looking at Harry and taking his hand. 

“Did . . . were they . . . better than me?” Harry asked not able to maintain eye contact with Ginny. She laughed softly and Harry looked up not finding this funny.

“Harry, it was much simpler with Micheal and Dean lacked the passion and love I love for you. No, it wasn’t better it was different. I would want a moment with you over a lifetime with them. You’re the only man who I have let really touch me and be with me. The rest is in the past.” Ginny bent down and kissed Harry softly.

Harry nodded. He hated the thought of another man’s hands on Ginny but knew that he didn’t have a right during those times to tell her what to do. He couldn’t blame her for a past he shut her out of. He decided that he would just not ask. They heard Ron call to them and tell them Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were home. They grabbed their towels and walked hand in hand to the house.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen starting dinner when Ginny and Harry walked in. Mr. Weasley was taking a nap.

“Hello, Mum,” Ginny said, greeting her mother. Mrs. Weasley looked up from peeling potatoes and smiled at her daughter and Harry.

“Hello, you two; have a nice time at the pond?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry had a large grin on his face.

“Yeah, Mum, it was great. We’re going to change and we will be right back.” Ginny and Harry both changed out of their wet swim suits and went back down stairs. Hermione and Ron were both downstairs, back in their jeans and t-shirts, talking about their plans for the next year.

“You’re going back to school right, Ginny?” Hermione asked as Ginny and Harry were sitting down.

“Yeah, I am. I’m just glad 7th years get to live at home. After everything I don’t think I’d want to be at school for months at a time without seeing Harry,” Ginny said taking Harry’s hand.

“We get to live at home?” Hermione said with a smile on her face.

“You didn’t know?” Ginny asked Hermione and Ron both shook their heads no. “7th year students can live at home. Only like twelve at us total so as long as we have a secure Floo connection we can live at home and go in for classes.” Ginny said, watching the reaction of her brother and Hermione and they both looked at each other and smiled.

They heard the door open and a large group of people came in. They could hear Bill, Fleur, George, Angelia, Percy, and Charlie. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and went to see everyone.

“I can’t believe you stood up to John Banks and called him an old windbag. I have wanted to see that for years.” Bill laughed along with the others until Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the room.

 “Harry, can we see you in the next room please.” Bill asked, losing all the laughter in his voice. All the Weasley brothers and Harry walked into the living room. Bill put a spell on the door as all the brothers stood around Harry. 

“We all know that you and Ginny are going to be together forever so we have a few things to tell you.” Bill spoke in his deep voice. It seamed to Harry as they would all do down by age and tell him if he hurt Ginny, he would be dead. 

Bill came forward first. “Harry, if you did hurt Ginny that the combined force of all of us would be nothing compared to her but as her older brothers it was our job to protect her. Now as her man, it is yours. Just take care of her.” Bill reached out, shook Harry’s hand and left. 

Charlie was the next to walk over to Harry. “Harry, you managed to keep my little sister safe through a war. You have loved her and been faithful to her all that time. Just don’t break her heart.” Charlie reached out, shook Harry’s hand and left.

Percy walked over to Harry and looked at him. “Harry, I really don’t know you very well. I was a stupid git and left this family for a while but now that I am back, I have never seen Ginny as happy as when you are with her. Just don’t leave her.” Percy reached out, shook Harry’s hand and left.

George was up next and walked over at the same time. “Harry, I do know you and I know that Ginny and you are meant to be together.” George spoke more seriously than he had ever before.

“I know that Fred thought you should have been drawn and quartered for leaving Ginny but I know you did it to protect her and you came back so I forgive it.” George once against got a smile in his face. 

“Just make her smile.” George reached out, shook Harry’s hand and left.

 Ron and Harry were the only ones in the room now. Ron walked up to Harry. 

“Harry, we have gone threw a lot of shit together. I know you love my sister the way I love Hermione. And I know to you Hermione is just as much a sister as Ginny is to me. We are brothers no matter if you’re with Ginny or not.” Ron paused for a moment. “Just love her.” Instead of shaking Harry’s hand, Ron gave him a hug. There was an unspoken agreement that what was said to Harry tonight went for Ron as well. 

When Ron and Harry walked out of the room, Ginny looked over to him and he smiled at her. Ron walked over to Hermione.

“What was all that about?” Hermione asked. 

“Just welcoming Harry to the family,” Ron said and kissed Hermione softly. 

“Everyone, dinner’s ready,” Molly called everyone to the table.

Everyone walked in and sat at the table with light smiled on their faces. Dinner was getting easier. Having one less person at the table was hard but it wasn’t crushing anymore. George was doing quite well and Angelina was really helping him become a single person and not always a part of a group. 

After dinner Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny went back to Grimmauld Place. Ginny studied for a few hours well Harry and Ron played a few games of chess and Hermione read a few books. They all thought about the ball and what they were going to wear. At around midnight they turned in for bed.

“Hey, Gin?” Harry asked once he and Ginny were settled into her bed.

“Yes, Harry?” Ginny asked looking over her shoulder at him.

“Thank for today, I really like . . . doing that.” Harry kissed Ginny’s shoulder and grinned like a 5 year old at Christmas.

“I like it too, Harry, and your welcome,” Ginny said chuckling.  Harry rested his chin on Ginny’s shoulder and both drifted off.

X

X

X

 


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming a First Time Godparent

Chapter 5: Becoming a First Time Godparent

 

Andromeda Tonks woke up early on the morning of July 24th. Teddy was still sleeping, so she went downstairs and made herself a cup of tea and enjoyed the morning before she had to start her day. She sat at her old kitchen table with a piece of parchment and a quill. 

_Harry,_

_I know that Remus and Nymphadora made you and Ginny Teddy’s Godparents. If you have time, I was hoping you could Floo over today at 12 pm so we can talk about his future. And I think you both need each other._

_Thank you,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Andromeda rolled up the parchment and gave it to her owl, whispering the place for it to take it. She sat back down thinking about Tonks and Remus and how they gave everything for their son to live in a good world. The few times she had met Harry and Ginny, she liked them well enough. She wrote a quick note to the last family she had, her sister Narcissa. She might not share her ideas but she still loved her.

Harry heard the pecking at the window of Ginny’s room. He went to the window, took the parchment from the black owl, gave it a treat, and it flew away quickly. He broke the seal on the parchment and read the note. His heart stopped when he realized it had been two months since the end of the war and he had not once thought about his Godson. He stumbled back into bed and handed Ginny the parchment so she could read.

“Do you want to go?” Ginny asked, rubbing Harry’s back softly.

“Yes, I want to go,” Harry snapped; his hands were shaking. He didn’t know how to raise a child, and he had never been around one before. “I’m his Godfather and I forgot about him. What the hell were Tonks and Remus thinking?” Harry stood up and started pacing the small room. Ginny couldn’t really hear the words Harry was saying, but she could hear the pain in his voice.

Ginny stood up and stopped Harry from pacing. She put one hand on each of his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “Harry, you have done everything for everyone over the last two months, you have helped at the Ministry, helped at Hogwarts, and helped people move on. Teddy’s six months old, he will forgive you for taking care of things you needed to before hand. Now sit down, so we can talk before we go over there.” Ginny’s voice was soft, but she didn’t talk down to Harry like he was overreacting. He nodded and sat on the bed, she sat next to him.

“Do you want Teddy to live with us or Andromeda?” Ginny asked first.

“I don’t know how to raise a baby, to hold a baby, feed a baby. I want to see him as much as I can, but I think he should stay with Andromeda. I mean, he’s all she has left,” Harry said, swallowing and talking both of Ginny’s hands in his to find some comfort. 

“I think that’s the best idea. Neither of us is ready for a child full time.” Ginny nodded, also feeling a little guilty she had forgotten her Godmother duties. 

“Maybe he can spend Friday nights… I mean, I have Saturdays off even during training, and you wouldn’t have school that day. I want to give him everything I never had,” Harry said with a small smile on his face. Ginny could see the wheels turning in his mind.

“I think we can work something out. Now go take a shower, we need to leave in about a half an hour,” Ginny said, kissing Harry’s cheek and grabbing some clothes to go take her own shower. 

Harry was nervous as he looked into the mirror in his bathroom. “You can do this, he’s six months old, Sirius would have done it for you if he could have.” Harry took a deep breath before walking into the drawing room where the fireplace was. Ginny was standing there waiting for him.

“Ready?” Ginny asked, looking a little unsure herself. Harry could tell she was as scared as he was.

“As ready as I will ever be.” Harry nodded and threw some Floo powder in the fireplace. When he tumbled out of the fireplace, he was in a worn kitchen. It looked warm and cozy and lived in. There was a high-chair next to the table and a few toys scattered around. Andromeda walked calmly into the room with Teddy on her hip. Ginny stepped out of the fireplace making a much better exit than Harry.

“Hello,” Andromeda said softly. Harry still had a hard time believing she was a sister to the most evil woman he had even known. Teddy’s hair was bright blue and he giggled at Harry and Ginny. Then he changed his hair to match Ginny’s bright copper strands. 

“Hello, Mrs. Tonks,” Harry said standing and taking a step forward. Ginny stood next to him and took his hand. 

“Hello Mrs. Tonks.” Ginny smiled at the older woman and Teddy.

“Come, let’s sit.” Andromeda sat down at the kitchen table and put Teddy in his high-chair. Ginny and Harry both sat down, and Teddy changed his hair to match Harry’s.

“Before we start, Ginny and I want you to know that we were hoping that you would be alright with Teddy living here with you and having him spend a night or two a week with us. Neither Ginny nor I are ready to raise a baby full time, and you’re his grandmother, it’s not right to take him away from you. At Harry’s words, Andromeda relaxed, and a small smile appeared on her face.

“I thank you for that; Teddy is really all I have left,” Andromeda spoke very softly, looking at her grandson. He giggled at her, and once again his hair went blue.

“Ginny and I were thinking we could take him on Friday nights and have him during the day Saturday. We will both have it off all during the year, and I think him having a set routine will be best.” Harry looked over at Teddy and smiled. “May I hold him?” Harry asked very shyly. He couldn’t remember ever holding a baby before.

Andromeda took Teddy out of his high-chair and handed him to Harry. Harry placed Teddy’s back against his chest and supported his head with his hand. Teddy’s hair once again turned black and messy like Harry’s. Ginny couldn’t stop the image of Harry holding their own child one day.

“We’re going to convert one of the bedrooms into a room for him. Give him a place that he can call his own. It’s a much nicer place now.” Ginny smiled as she took hold of one of Teddy’s hands. 

“Did you ever get the painting of Sirius’s mother off the wall?” Andromeda asked with a small laugh.

“I did. I removed the wall,” Harry said with a small smile. Andromeda gave him a smile and a little laugh. Harry turned Teddy a little towards Ginny, and he smiled brightly at her. 

“He’s got Remus’s eyes and smile.” Ginny said with a smile. She tickled him softly, and he let out a loud giggle that made everyone laugh. Teddy reached out and touched Ginny’s face. He looked into her eyes and Ginny felt an instant connection.

“I hate to cut this short, but I have a lunch date at 1:30 pm that I need to get to. I’m taking Teddy to meet his Great Aunt Narcissa.” Andromeda said soberly. Ginny and Harry tensed up.

“At Malfoy Manor?” Harry asked very softly, trying to keep the bile down.

“I wouldn’t go there for all the gold in the world. No, we’re meeting for lunch at The Pink Cauldron and then going to our family cemetery. Bellatrix was a murderer and a truly evil person, but she wasn’t always that way. I chose to remember the sister I had once, not the monster that died fighting at her master’s side.” Andromeda’s voice was full of pain and regret. Harry had to remember that even after everything she had done, Bellatrix wasn’t always that evil monster, and Andromeda remembered those times.

“We won’t keep you then,” Harry said, standing up and forcing a smile. Andromeda took Teddy from him and held him close. Andromeda shook both Harry and Ginny’s hands and they both Flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny watched Harry walk out of the sitting room and heard the door to his room shut a moment later. She walked over to the couch and sat down putting her head in her hands. She knew that Harry needed a little bit of time. His childhood was so bad, and he needed to think before Ginny went to him and they talked. 

Ginny thought about her own childhood. It was happy, normal even. She was always a tomboy. She hated pink, but her mum dressed her in it as long as she could. She loved to fly- still loved it in fact- and flew as many times as she could sneak out. Ron and she were always close when they were younger, that fact never really changed.  They would play together because they always seemed to know what the other was thinking. She loved all her brothers, but Ron was always her hero in many ways because he didn’t treat her like a baby or a girly girl. 

Until the day Ron left her, Ginny never really had any really bad memories. Then she just remembered being sad and wishing she could be there too. She wished she could be friends with Harry Potter and go on all the fun adventures. Then she did, and a part of her wished she had a different family, a different life. Having Him inside of her soul was something no one but Harry could fully understand, and even that was different. Ginny almost felt in love with Tom because he gave her someone she could love and who acted perfect for her. Looking back, she regretted every action that she did during her first year.

Ron walked into the room looking for a missing chess piece. He saw the look on Ginny’s face and sat down on the couch next to her. 

“What’s up?” Ron asked without much ceremony. He knew Ginny and knew she was thinking about something deep, and as her friend more than her brother, he wanted to help her deal with it.

“Harry and I went to see Andromeda and Teddy today, we hadn’t been yet.” Ginny said, looking down at her hands. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at Ron. “I saw something in his eyes, like he didn’t trust himself with Teddy, like he was scared of something. Just knowing a little about his childhood, it hurt,” Ginny said, wiping away the water in her eyes.

Ron let out a deep breath and placed one of his hands over Ginny’s smaller ones. “Harry has talked to me a little about what happened to him. They hurt him Ginny, badly at times; I think he’s just scared he’ll do that,” Ron spoke in a low voice as if talking about someone who was in the room. 

“He doesn’t know how to look at a child of two people he loved and not feel he killed them himself. Teddy’s him in a way, and I think the thought that he might put him through what he went though scared him more than anything, more than losing you even.” Ron looked into the eyes of his little sister and one of his closest friends. 

“We had a good childhood, a Mum and Dad who loved us and treated us well and siblings that loved us. We never got beat or hurt from looking at someone the wrong way. I think Harry’s scared of losing another chance at happiness. You just need to let him know he’s not them.” Ron wrapped an arm around Ginny. “I love you, Ginny, you’re my little sister, one of my best friends and possibly the strongest person I know. Go talk to Harry, he needs you.” Ron gave Ginny a half smile.

“I love you too, Ron.” Ginny gave Ron a tight hug before walking out of the room, up the stairs, and knocking on Harry’s door.

“Harry?” Ginny called softly. Harry didn’t answer, so Ginny cracked open the door. Harry was lying on the bed, he had a pillow in his arms, and Ginny could see tear stains on his face. She opened the door quickly and shut it behind her. She crawled onto the bed, wrapped her arms around Harry’s chest, and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

“You’re not them; you never would hurt someone like that,” Ginny whispered in a steady voice. She believed to her core he could never hurt the ones he loved. He turned in her arms and buried his face in the side of her neck as the tears poured from his eyes. Her tears fell as she held him close and stroked his head and his back. 

“What if I . . . what if I hurt Teddy . . . what if I hurt our . . . our children?” Harry asked, breathing hard and letting his tears fall. Ginny used the pad of her thumb to wipe them all away. She kissed his scar and looked back into his eyes.

“You will never hurt Teddy or any children we will ever or might have. You are a good, loving, caring man. You don’t like hurting people, nor do you do it without a wand pointed at you.” Ginny’s warm brown eyes were full of love and hope; Harry’s eyes were full of pain, but seeing the love and hope in Ginny’s eyes put a little into Harry’s as well.

“How can you be so sure?” Harry whispered; his voice was hoarse and weak. Ginny closed her eyes and took Harry’s hand and placed it over his own heart.

“Because I know what’s in your heart. You went through hell, came out the other side, and still have the ability to love me. That’s how I know you will never hurt them.” Ginny rested her forehead against Harry’s. 

“How many kids do you want?” Harry asked about an hour later. 

“Two or three, I could never do as many as Mum.” Harry shifted to his back, and Ginny’s head rested there, hearing his heart strong in his chest. “How many do you want?” Ginny asked, slipping her hand under Harry’s t-shirt and stroking his belly.

“As many as you’ll give me.” Harry answered, stroking Ginny’s hair. “I think until we have kids, living here isn’t so bad. I mean we cleaned it up, and it’s kind of nice having Hermione and Ron here,” Harry said, hoping Ginny felt the same way.

“It is. I know the three of you have a bond that is really strong; I’d never ask you to give that up,” Ginny said, feeling Harry relax a bit more.

“Ron and I were talking the other night about getting houses next to each other, like 500 yards away from each other, so our kids could play together in the yard between them. It was a nice thought,” Harry almost whispered.

“It is a very nice thought. Hermione and I were talking about something very similar. We both have accepted that you two can’t be too far apart from each other. I shouldn’t be worried, should I?” Ginny asked with a little laugh.

“No Gin, I much prefer sleeping next to you; Ron snores and talks in his sleep. You cuddle in your sleep and sometimes touch me.” Harry blushed a little and laughed.

“I’m normally not sleeping at that point. I just like knowing that the feelings you have are as . . . strong . . . as they are.” Ginny said, turning slightly pink. “I’m looking forward to my birthday.” Ginny said with a grin.

“You don’t have to. I mean if you want to wait, I understand; if you don’t trust me yet.” Harry’s voice dropped very low.

“Harry, I couldn’t make love to you that night because it wouldn’t have been making love, it would have been fucking. I wanted nothing more than to let you fuck me, but I didn’t want us to start like that.” Ginny sat up and looked at Harry. “I want you so badly, Harry James, I trust you, love you, and want you with my heart, mind, body, and soul. I would make love to you right now, all you have to do is ask.” Ginny touched Harry’s cheek lightly.

“I want to so badly.” Harry whispered. “Please don’t make this anymore unbearable than it already is. I made a promise to your parents to wait until you were seventeen, I gave them my word. They told me as long as I waited until you were seventeen, you could live here. Don’t be mad, please.” Harry looked at Ginny and knew she wasn’t happy.

“You made a deal about my virginity with my parents?” Ginny asked, much calmer than Harry knew she was.

“You’re father and I had a talk while you and Ron were getting clothes. He told me he knew that you were capable of making your own decisions, but he would prefer if we were both of age before we consummated our relationship. He told me if we didn’t, he understood, but I should know if the press got hold of it, God only knows how, but still, I could be arrested, and he didn’t want that to ever happen. Please Ginny, I wasn’t trying to baby you, I was just trying to protect both of us.” Harry took Ginny’s hand and kissed the back of it.

“You were right to agree. I mean he was right, if you and I made love before I’m seventeen and someone did find out, you would be arrested. I’m sorry if I push for it, it’s just something a friend said,” Ginny said softly, she had a tear in her eye and it fell, Harry wiped it away.

“What did they say?” Harry asked gently.

“Their sister was dying, and right before she went into the hospital, she snuck her boyfriend in so they could make love before she passed, said she wanted to know what real physical love felt like before she died. I just keep thinking how much I want to know that feeling.” Ginny choked back a sob, and Harry pulled her tightly against his body.

Harry held Ginny until her tears stopped flowing. He had a question that had been in his mind for a long time and he wanted to ask but he was really scared.

“Ginny can I ask you something, it’s from your first year?” Harry whispered. Ginny sat up and looked at him, she knew what he was going to ask and still she nodded.

“You first year . . . when Voldemort was . . . did he . . . did he rape . . . rape you?” Harry asked in a very broken sentence. Ginny took a very deep breath and looked into Harry’s green eyes.

“What he did to me was total violation of my mind, body, and soul.” Ginny looked down at the bedspread and traced the pattern with her finger. “No one knows what he did . . . what really happened.” Ginny looked out the window, anywhere but in Harry’s eyes.

“Will you tell me? You need to let it go, need to forgive yourself.” Harry pressed a shaking hand against Ginny’s chin, lifting it so their eyes met. Unlike what Ginny thought she would see, there was no pity, no blame, no disappointment in Harry’s eyes, only love and sympathy and devotion. Ginny closed her eyes and nodded. 

Harry laid back down on the bed on his back, he guided Ginny down next to him so he could turn his head and look into her eyes. This might hurt more than anything to hear, but he needed to let Ginny let go of this pain she had carried for far too long; so he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead lightly to let her know he loved her.

“At first he just let me talk and he would give me advice. He gained my trust because he got into my head and found my deepest fears and used them against me. It was a long time before I saw him, and when I did… he was so handsome, so smart, so much of what I wanted him to be that I had to trust him because I had nothing to fall back upon—or rather I didn’t think I did.” Ginny’s voice was steady and strong as if she was talking about a person from a book—in a few ways she was.

“When I started to have chunks of time missing, I told him, and he told me it was headaches and it was normal. I believed him because he knew everything I thought; I let him become my hero.” Ginny’s face turned light red and a few tears pooled in her eyes. She burrowed a little deeper into Harry’s embrace. Harry rested his forehead against the top of Ginny’s head, hoping he was making her feel safe in his arms.

“The first time he made a move, it was a small kiss. I was almost flattered that someone like him liked a girl like me. I thought maybe I was falling in love with him, I gave him the opening to use me even more.” Ginny’s voice wavered a little, but she was keeping the tears in her eyes.

“He moved slowly forward from the kiss, touching me over my uniform, saying things, then he started to have me touch him. I was eleven, I didn’t know what I was doing, I shouldn’t have known what I was doing, and I still trusted him, so it was ok to do. He said it felt good and I should let him do it to me. So I laid down on the stone floor in the dungeons and let him touch me, let him put his fingers inside me. And the only thought in my head was I’m so lucky he loves me.” Ginny’s voice cracked and her tears poured from her eyes. Harry rubbed her back over her t-shirt, not knowing if she would permit him to rub under it. He could not cross any lines right now; his very relationship could be on the line. Inside his heart was twisted and broken, but still he let her go on.

“The night in the Chamber, before everything happened, he told me it was time to become a woman. I had to give myself over to him so he could rise again. I was shaking and crying and I told him I wasn’t ready, I couldn’t, I tried to get away, but he cast some charm I didn’t know on me. I could hear and feel and see but I couldn’t move. I felt what he was doing to me, felt his violation upon my body, heard the words he used as he did it; saw the look in his eyes when he was done. I was so cold I was shaking and my lips were turning blue. After he was done he let me get dressed and then he told me he loved me.” Ginny’s voice was weakening, but she was still keeping her tears from falling.

“I don’t remember much after that until I was in your arms. I remember looking up at you for a moment and knowing you saved me from him and wanting to thank you but not being able to.” Ginny lost her battle and her tears fell again. Harry felt his own fall as he turned on his side and held Ginny as close as he could. 

“I love you, Ginevra. I’m so sorry, so, so, so sorry, baby. It’s over; he will never touch you or hurt you again.” Harry’s voice was stronger than he thought it could be at a time like this. He just held Ginny and prayed her talking about this wouldn’t hurt her more than it helped her.

Ginny looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. “Do you forgive me, for letting him use me, for letting him put his hands on me, for not being able to fight him…please forgive me?” Ginny asked with such conviction that there was something Harry needed to forgive that it scared him just a little. Ginny put her head down like a child about to be scolded.

“Gin, he was a sick, evil, hateful bastard, and he hurt you and used you and did the worst thing one person can do to another. I have nothing to forgive you for. I loved you before you told me, and I still love you now that I know what he did. All that this changes is now there is one less secret between us.” Harry spoke in a very low, very smooth voice, as if he was talking to a scared child, but he wasn’t talking down to Ginny. He knew she felt very guilty about what she had done, and she was so young when it happened. She just rested her head against his shoulder and laid there a moment, enjoying the safe feeling she got from being wrapped up in his arms.

“Thank you for loving me, for saving me, for being so loving and supportive, just _thank you_.” Ginny whispered after her tears tapered off enough to let her talk again. Harry didn’t say anything; he just placed a small, very soft kiss on Ginny’s cheek. They placed their foreheads together and took a long nap before dinner. 

X

X

X


	6. Chapter 6: Snap Shot

Chapter Six: Snap Shot

 

Harry was sitting in the sitting room thinking. Today was his 18th birthday. It had been almost three months since the Final Battle, and Harry had to admit he was surprised how fast things changed. 

Kingsley turned the Ministry around 180 degrees. He had filled all the posts that needed to be filled with very talented and very smart people. He had passed about thirty-nine new laws to help war victims, help werewolves and other beings that had been highly discriminated against, some to punish those who were former Death Eaters, and a few to protect the public from that ever happening again. He had gotten all the pro – pureblood laws repealed. Mr. Weasley had become the Head of Muggle Relations, Mrs. Weasley was Head of International Relations, Percy was Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic again and Bill was working for Gringotts as a representative to the Ministry. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean were all starting Auror training on October 1st. 

Charlie was working hard to start up a dragon preserve in Britain. He already got a grant and was working on getting the dragons ready for the move and finding people to work there. Interestingly enough, one of the first summer volunteers was Pansy Parkinson, who worked very well with the dragons. They had become very close, and he discovered that after she was able to drop the act she had for so many years because of the house she was in and her parents, she was a rather nice person. 

George, Angelina, and Ron were doing wonders at WWW. Angelina mostly handled the books, and within a month had everything straightened out so they weren’t losing some of the money they had been on mistakes. George and Ron proved to be a great team for inventing. They redid all the lines to cut the money losers and came up with a few more products that were selling very well. Ron was a natural salesperson and was doing very well for the store. They were making more money than ever before, and George seemed to be happy again. He and Angelina were getting married next summer, and both were really happy about that.

Hogwarts was coming along very well, and McGonagall was opening it again on October 1st. She was the Headmistress, and she was also teaching Transfiguration until they could find a full-time teacher. Professor Babbling was back for Ancient Runes, Professor Vector was once again teaching Arithmancy, Professor Sinistra was teaching Astronomy, and Hagrid was well enough to once again be teaching Care Of Magical Creatures and was the new Head of Gryffindor house.  Professor Flitwick was teaching Charms for his 57th year as well as being the deputy Headmaster and Head of Ravenclaw again, Professor Trelawney was teaching Divination, and Professor Sprout was teaching Herbology and was Head of House for Hufflepuff.  Professor Binns was teaching History Of Magic again and Professor Slughorn was once again teaching Potions and was Head of House for a very small and much depleted Slytherin house. The newest members of the teaching staff were Professor Fleur Weasley, who was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Kimberly Tucker, who was teaching Muggle Studies. 

There were only twelve 7th years this year: Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Parvati from Gryffindor; Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff; and Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Luna and Padma from Ravenclaw; no 7th years were from Slytherin. All the houses were smaller this year, but everyone knew that in a few years it would be as full as ever. 

Harry then thought about his relationship with Ginny. She and Hermione had gone shopping for the Ball earlier in the day and would be back about dinner time so the four of them could go to dinner. He and Ginny had been doing quite well since they had talked the day they saw Teddy. They were doing their best to talk and not keep things in. This had led to a few fights about things from their pasts, but Harry knew that sometimes fighting wasn’t a bad thing. They had a fight about Harry’s behavior before he left. He knew he had to let Ginny yell at him for it, and he knew he deserved it.  They had a small fight about Ginny not going back to school. He knew she didn’t want to and didn’t see the point if she was going to play Quidditch, but he convinced her she should, and in the end she agreed. But for the most part they didn’t fight. They didn’t have to because they agreed on a lot of the things most people would normally fight over.

Harry knew that Ginny was not the kind of person to hold back emotions. She very clearly told him that she expected him to do the same or at least when he was with her. Ginny admitted to him that with her past boyfriends she let them go farther than she wanted to really go with them because she felt pressure from herself to. She then made it clear that she never felt that way with him and every time she touched him and let him touch her it felt so right and natural that it was worth everything to get to that point. Ginny told Harry that she didn’t want him to hide when he wanted her nor to be afraid to express his feelings physically. Just because she was sixteen didn’t mean she didn’t like exploring and being explored. Both knew the line that couldn’t be crossed and made sure not to. It was nice taking their time and not having to rush into something more right now. But neither could deny that they were looking forward to her birthday because it would be the first time they had no limits, they could simply let instincts take over. 

Harry grinned a moment when he thought of Ron and Hermione. They were so happy to be together and were so good together. Ron really grew up over the last year, and he was ready for the task of being a real boyfriend. Hermione had mellowed out some and was in a much better frame of mind to be a girlfriend. Most of their fights had stopped and turned into banter that was rather funny to hear. They still had a few fights, but Harry knew that would never stop. 

The four of them liked living together, and Harry hoped they always would live close to each other. The idea their kids kind of having four parents was kind of nice. Having two houses close together and being able to know they were safe in the space between the houses was a thought that made Harry very happy. He and Teddy had seen each other four times in the last six days. He had bonded very closely with the little guy, and he was taking him for the first over night stay on the 16th. Hermione moved her things into Harry’s old room, Harry moved all his things in with Ginny, and they turned Hermione's room into Teddy’s room. He and Ginny were both very excited.

Ginny walked into the room and sat on Harry’s lap. She was smiling from ear to ear. “I found it, the perfect dress for the Ball,” Ginny said, smiling at Harry before kissing him softly. “You are going to want to skip the ball when you see it,” Ginny whispered into Harry’s ear before kissing him more firmly.

“I take it you and Hermione had a good time then?” Harry chuckled when Ginny pulled back.

“Yeah we did. She found a dress that looks almost perfectly like her Yule Ball dress; Ron's going to enjoy that. And I won’t tell you what mine looks like, but it is perfect,” Ginny said, still grinning.

“I’m glad it went well. Ron and I are going for the final fitting on our dress robes tomorrow. Kingsley told all the recruits we have to wear full dress uniforms,” Harry said, not really looking forward to that. 

“I’m sure you will look very handsome. How’s your speech coming?” Ginny asked softly. She knew he was having a lot of trouble writing it. Kingsley had asked Harry and Professor McGonagall to both make speeches along with his. Harry was reluctant, but he agreed.

“It’s alright. Hermione said she would check it over for me, I would let you, but I don’t want you to hear it ‘till it’s perfect,” Harry said, hoping Ginny wouldn’t push him on it. 

“You don’t have to let me hear it until the Ball.” Ginny nodded and smiled. “So do you want your birthday present now or later?” Ginny gave him a smile that raised the hair on the back of his neck. 

“Ginny, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Harry said, meaning it.

“Well, it’s not really something I bought. Come on.” Ginny stood up and held out her hand. She and Harry walked into their bedroom and Ginny pulled something out of her drawer. She handed a package to Harry. 

“When we were cleaning this place up, I found this in Sirius’s bedroom. Mum helped me clean the photos up so you could see everything better.” Ginny sat next to Harry on the bed. In his hands was a photo album Lily had given Sirius when they left Hogwarts. She had written something next to each of the photos. Ginny bit her lip and looked at Harry, his face was blank. “Do you like it?” Ginny asked shyly.

Harry looked up at Ginny and pulled her into a deep kiss. One of his hands wrapped into her hair and the other cupped her cheek. When they could no longer go without air, they broke apart panting. 

“This is one of the greatest gifts anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Ginny, so much,” Harry whispered before kissing her again. 

“I was hoping you liked it.” Ginny’s grin was full and bright. She was very pleased with herself for being able to give Harry something he loved so much. Harry looked over at the clock and saw that they both needed to take their showers and get dressed so they could meet Hermione and Ron in the next hour for dinner.

“We need to go take showers and get dressed before we’re late,” Harry said, standing and pulling a pair of Muggle dress pants and a black, buttoned-up shirt from his dresser. He smiled at Ginny before walking into his bathroom. Ginny grabbed clean knickers and the light yellow dress she was going to wear and went to her bathroom to shower. 

Ginny undressed quickly and turned on the water so it was nice and warm. The thought occurred to her that she had never seen Harry naked. Yes, she had seen him when they touched each other, but the light was always dim, and she had a difficult time seeing everything. She turned off her water, wrapped herself in a large towel, and opened her door. She heard the water running in Harry’s bathroom; she opened the door a crack and saw Harry standing with his back to her. 

Harry had several long, thin scars going all the way down his back. Ginny had never seen them before and knew he must have charmed them so she couldn’t. She could see his chest in the mirror and saw some scars on his chest, but she had seen those before. But there were three she hadn’t. She slipped into the bathroom behind him and removed her towel. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss into his right shoulder blade.

“Uncle Vernon used to make me put me hands against the wall, and then he would take his belt off and hit me with it when I was bad. Dudley did the three on my chest when I was fourteen. I was embarrassed, so I hid them.” Harry’s voice sounded so small; Ginny hugged him a little tighter. 

Harry turned in Ginny’s arms and gave her a weak smile. “We still both need a shower; you can take one with me if you want,” Harry offered, looking rather innocent and boyish at the moment. Ginny nodded her head and moved into the shower, Harry got in after her.

“Let me,” Ginny said when Harry reached for a wash cloth. Ginny picked up a wash cloth and put some of Harry’s body wash on it. She got a nice lather on it before washing his chest and neck, her other hand trailed behind to trace the new scars. 

“I hate that he hurt you,” Ginny whispered, kissing the cuts littering Harry’s strong chest.

Ginny washed up Harry’s left arm and then his right. She licked her lips and took his flaccid member in her hands and washed it carefully. She smiled to herself thinking that yes, his father probably did strut. She knelt down and washed his feet and his legs, both the front and back. She stood back up and he had turned without being asked. Ginny careful washed his back and his shoulders. 

“So sorry, Harry,” Ginny whispered into the deep cuts on Harry’s back.

Harry turned around again. Harry stepped under the water and washed the body wash off his body.

“I like how light your touch is compared to mine,” Harry whispered as he bent down and smiled, softly planting a tender kiss on Ginny’s lips. “May I wash you now? I’ll try to be gentle,” Harry whispered, trying not to break the spell both felt over them.

“You’re always gentle with me,” Ginny said with a small smile. She handed Harry the wash cloth. 

Harry raised his trembling hand to Ginny’s shoulders and started to very lightly wash her pale skin. He moved from her shoulders down and washed her breasts very lightly, then the plain of her muscular stomach. 

“Beautiful,” Harry couldn’t stop himself from whispering.

Harry’s hand faltered when it moved farther down and he took a deep breath to steady himself. He knelt down and washed her thighs and calves and feet. Ginny turned when he stood, and he washed her back and shoulders. Ginny stepped back and rinsed herself off under the warm water.

Because of their height difference, they washed their own hair. After they rinsed themselves off, Harry turned off the water, and they both grabbed their towels and dried off. Ginny smiled at Harry, gave him a lingering kiss, and then went back to her bathroom to get dressed.

Hermione and Ron had already gotten them a table at the Leaky Caldron by the time Ginny and Harry got there. Ron was sitting with his arm around Hermione's shoulder, both looking happier than Harry thought they ever could. 

“So mate, what did you think of Ginny’s birthday present?” Ron asked once they ordered their dinner. Ginny saw Harry’s cheeks turn a bit red and knew he was thinking about the second gift he got. She laughed softly.

“It was perfect; Ginny always seems to know just what to do,” Harry said, winking at Ginny and giving her a soft smile.

“Well, the idea just came to me. I couldn’t help myself,” Ginny said with a cheeky grin. Harry laughed, knowing what Ginny was really talking about. Ron and Hermione laughed, thinking Ginny meant the photo album.

“How is the shop doing, Ron?” Harry asked, wanting to get the topic off him and let Ron brag a bit. Ron's face lit up as did Hermione's.

“Really good, Angelina made sense of all the book keeping stuff, so we’re making even better money. It’s giving George something to be able to do besides just sit and miss Fred, and I really like it.” Ron grinned proudly. “George is thinking of opening a shop in Hogsmeade, and he has asked me to run it,” Ron said as his ears turned a little red. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all a little surprised at Ron's news, but all were very happy for him.

“What about our training?” Harry asked, wondering if Ron would be able to do both.

“Well, I thought about that, and that’s why I turned George down. I mean, it would be a lot of money, and he would make me a partner, but it’s not what I want to do for the rest of my life. I told him I’d still help, but I couldn’t. He hired Marty Thomson, same year as them from Ravenclaw to run it after I set it up,” Ron said in a voice that showed he was all right with his decision. Hermione looked a little concerned, but no one said anything.

Their food came, and everyone started eating. “So Hermione, are you going to try to act surprised when you get Head Girl?” Harry asked, teasing her a little. Hermione blushed a little at Harry’s comment.

“There is no guarantee that I will be Head Girl. I mean I wasn’t there last year; Ginny has a really good shot at it with everything she did for the school.” Hermione pointed out, trying to be modest. But everyone knew she wanted Head Girl, it was something she worked for all of her six years at Hogwarts.

“I told McGonagall I didn’t want it when I went in for my tests. I would like to enjoy a year of school and Head Girl is far too much work for my tastes.” Ginny said swiftly. “I’m not really the ‘enforce the rules’ kind of girl. I’m more ‘break them and find a loop hole so Mum doesn’t kill me kind of girl.’” Ginny smiled, and Ron nodded his agreement. Harry chuckled softly. “I know the Head Girl and Boy though.” Ginny smiled.

“Don’t tell me. I want to wait until my school letter comes,” Hermione almost begged. “But who got Head Boy?” she added quickly.

“Head Boy is Neville, our fearless leader.” Ginny smiled proudly. Neville really led them as a group and kept people from going crazy, doing very stupid things and keeping the peace. He really stepped into his own over the last year.

“He deserves it.” Harry nodded with a soft smile on his lips. He always knew there was a lion inside Neville. It just took the right things to pull it out of him. Hermione and Ron both nodded their agreement.

After dinner was over, Ron and Hermione went to the Grangers’ because they were going to Hermione's grandmother’s house the next day and were leaving very early. Ginny and Harry went to the Burrow because Mrs. Weasley had asked them to come for dessert.  

“Mum, we’re here,” Ginny called when she and Harry walked into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in from the living room. 

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said, walking over and giving Harry a firm hug. She walked over to the ice box and pulled out a chocolate cake with light red frosting and set it on the table. Ginny got out four plates and four forks, and poured four glasses of milk. Everyone was cut a large slab of cake and took a glass of milk when they sat at the table. 

“This is really good cake, Mum,” Ginny said, enjoying the rich texture of the cake. Harry and Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you, dear. It was your grandmother’s recipe.” Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter. “Have you both got your outfits for the Ball yet? It’s only a few days away,” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“I have to go for my last fitting for my uniform tomorrow. Ginny found her dress today but won’t tell me what it looks like,” Harry said, rolling his eyes at Ginny who rolled hers back and smiled.

“Well Harry, you wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise. Molly won’t tell me what’s she’s wearing, and we’ve been together, what dear, 300 years, is it now?” Mr. Weasley smiled jokingly at his wife before planting a very soft kiss on her cheek.

“Oh, at least dear.” Mrs. Weasley said with a light blush and a little laugh.

“You know, the Order of Morgana hasn’t been given to so many people since the great Bullion Wars in the 1600’s. The six of you really showed what you were made of, and we are both very proud.” Mr. Weasley said, suddenly turning the conversation serious. 

“Thanks Dad, it means a lot to hear you say that,” Ginny said, taking Harry’s hand under the table and holding on tight.

“Ginny’s right, sir, it means a lot to hear that you’re both proud of us. I mean, you’re the only parents I have even known,” Harry said, feeling a lump in his throat. Mrs. Weasley stood up and removed a small package from one of the drawers. She handed it to Harry.

“We wanted to give you something to show you that we feel the same, I mean, besides Ginny,” Mr. Weasley said, taking his wife’s hand with a small smile playing on his face.

Harry opened the small box and what was inside it overfilled his heart like dipping a glass into the ocean. It was a clock hand with his name written in golden letters. Tears filled his eyes, and he removed it from the box and turned it in his hand. Ginny slipped her arm around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.

“We had it made before you left, but we didn’t want to put it up until you got back. You like it, don’t you?” Mrs. Weasley asked cautiously.  

“Thank you; I don’t know what to say. This is . . . this is something I have wanted for a very long time.” Harry got up and walked over and gave both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a big hug. This was something he never thought he would get; a real family.

“Shall we put it on the clock now?” Mrs. Weasley asked with her warm, motherly smile. Harry nodded and smiled like a kid at Christmas. 

They all walked over to the clock and Mr. Weasley opened it with his wand, he removed the screw, placed Harry’s hand on the clock, he replaced the screw and cast a spell. Harry’s hand spun around and around and when it stopped, it was laying as close to Ginny’s as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s and Bill and Fleur’s hands were. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and smiled up at him. Harry let a few tears fall from his eyes, and Ginny reached up, wiping them away.

“Thank you” Harry whispered softly.

“You don’t have to thank us for loving you, Harry. It was our pleasure.” Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry again with a watery smile.

Ginny and Harry left a little time after that. When they walked back into their bedroom there was a letter sitting on the bed with Harry’s name on it. 

 

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your father told me to send this to you on your 18th birthday if anything happened to him. Happy Birthday. I hope to speak with you at the Ball._

_Best regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

 

“What is it?” Ginny asked when she saw Harry’s face.

“My dad gave McGonagall a letter to send to me on my 18th birthday if he didn’t make it.” Harry whispered. He pulled out the letter and smiled at how similar his handwriting was to his fathers.

 

_Harry,_

_Son, if you are reading this letter, it means your mother and I didn’t make it out of the war alive. I’m sorry we have to leave you, I’m sorry we couldn’t watch you grow, and I’m sorry you will never know how amazing your mum is. She’s beautiful, kind, smart, and so talented it scares me. She wanted nothing more than to protect you, and I’m almost positive that if we’re gone, it was to protect you. Please don’t blame yourself, we did it willingly, son._

_Your mum asked me to write down some fatherly advice so you would have some from me. When you find the woman who makes your heart go faster and slower at the same time, makes you wish you could lock her up in a tower so she would never get hurt or scared or feel injustice, makes your belly flip, and makes you feel things that no one else can; you have found her, the one you love more than anyone else. Once you find her, love her with everything you have and don’t lock her in the tower. If you’re a true Potter, she’s a redhead, she’s got a temper to match the hair, and she loves you more than you thought possible. Just love her son; it’s that hard and that easy._

_I just want to tell you some things about your mum. She’s smart, so smart, and funny and caring and loving and she would have been the best mother you could have asked for. The fact that she isn’t alive, tells me that she made good on her promise to give her life for her family. I want you to know that I love your mother more than anything, and I pray every night when I sit and watch her feed you that you will grow up to be a good man and know what it feels like to have a wife and child. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Harry, but if you remember anything, remember I love you._

_Your father,_

_James Harry Potter_

 

Harry was stunned at his father’s words, partly because that description of how he felt about Ginny was down to a tee and because he had at least a small taste of his father. He handed the letter to Ginny to read and got a big smile on his face.

Ginny set the letter down and she too had a smile on her face. “He writes just like you,” Ginny said with almost a laugh. “He sounds like a very sweet and loving man, very much like his son,” Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry and resting her head against his.

“He was spot on about my feelings. I guess I’m a typical Potter man after all.” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny just because he wanted to feel her against his body. He shifted them so they were lying on their sides on the bed.

“I think I would have liked him and your mum, too. I wish they were around for you,” Ginny whispered, looking into Harry’s green eyes.

“I do too, but if they had been, I never would have needed your mum to help me the first day I went to school and I might have never met you and Ron and Hermione. And I couldn’t even start to think of life without you in it.” Harry kissed Ginny lightly but with an underlying passion. Ginny smiled against Harry’s lips and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him a little closer. They spent the rest of the night enjoying each other’s ability to make them feel good.

X

X

X


	7. Chapter 7: Hope Returned

 

Chapter Seven: Hope Returned

 

Harry Potter walked into the room that he had turned into Teddy’s room. His Auror Cadet uniform was lying on the bed. He was naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist because he was just out of the shower. 

Kingsley had ordered all the new Cadets in about a week ago and told them that for the ball, they were to wear their full uniforms. There were only five new recruits this year: Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Lavender. 

Harry removed his towel and slid on the new black boxers that Ginny had gotten for him as a joke. They had about fifteen hidden pockets in them. He sat down on the bed and put on his black socks that had a charm on them so they wouldn’t fall down-something that Harry always found his did. He stood up and put on his black dress pants, which had a single gold stripe down both sides. He slipped his black belt through the loops and put his wand holster on his belt, but he didn’t zipper or button his pants. He put on his white, button-up dress shirt on next. It had one red inverted chevron on the left arm signaling his rank as a Cadet, a black stripe on the collar saying he was in training, and a star on each of his cuffs to show that he was group commander. He tucked his shirt in and zipped and buttoned his pants and his belt. 

Harry looked into the mirror to make sure everything was right before putting on his black dress robes with one red inverted chevron on the collar. His chest was full of ribbons and metals. On the right side were his Auror medals. On his right side were all the medals he had gotten from the war. 

“I look like a bloody war veteran from ten different wars,” Harry said, looking at his reflection. He laughed at himself before walking down the hall and into the sitting room to wait for everyone.

Ginny put the last clip in her hair and stood so she could check herself in the mirror before she went to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione so they so go to the Ball. 

Her dress was a deep hunter green that looked black in certain lighting, she picked this color because it made to shimmering red hair look even deeper red. It was strapless and the top was a corset. She had never really worn a corset before and it didn’t really hurt but at the first chance, it was coming off. There was beading along the corset and it looked like she was a princess from a Muggle fairy tail. Her long red hair was half up and half down, she knew Harry hated when she put it up all the way but it got in her way when it was down so she pulled part of it back giving them both what they wanted. Ginny had on the ring Harry gave her and a pair of her mother’s pearls, the choker and earrings. She didn’t have a lot of makeup on but then again she hated wearing the stuff so for her that was more than normal. 

With one last look, she went to the sitting room.

Harry was standing by the window when Ginny walked in. She looked so beautiful that Harry’s jaw visibly dropped. He walked over to her and tentatively rested his hands at her waist. 

“You look . . . I don’t know a word for how you look, so I’m going with beautiful,” Harry spoke very softly. His eyes were looking straight into Ginny’s. 

“Thank you, Harry. You look handsome in your uniform,” Ginny said, smiling up at Harry. Her hands were on his shoulders. She looked up into the eyes of the man before her. “Are you going to dance with me tonight? I know you hate dancing,” Ginny asked, cocking her head on one side and smiling softly.

“You and I are opening the dancing after my speech. I requested a song just for you,” Harry said with a little smirk. Ginny reached out and kissed him very softly as not to transfer any of her makeup to him.

Ron and Hermione walked in a few moments later. Ron was in his uniform, and Hermione was in her dress that looked almost perfectly like her Yule Ball dress. Ron had a huge grin on his face.

“Ready to go?” Ron asked as his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. 

“Yeah, mate.” Harry nodded and took Ginny’s hand. They had to Apparate just outside the Pink Rose so they could have their wands checked in. After they had all been cleared, they walked into the ball room.

The room had red tapestries along its high walls. There were tables with red settings all over the room, and in the middle of the room was a large dance floor. There was no real head table, but there was a podium for the speeches in the front of the room. It was simple but very beautiful.

There were seven tables set up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy were at the first table. 

George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were at the second. 

Luna, Hannah, Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Anthony Goldstein, Padma, Parvati, and Dean were at the third table next to the second Weasleys’ table.

The fourth table held all the ministry heads: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ludo Bagman, the Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports, John Torte, the Head of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Conner Ronen, the Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mafalda Hopkirk, the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Sara Upton, the Head of Department of Magical Transportation, and Amos Diggory, the Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

The fifth table had the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix: Aberforth Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, (who was sitting here and not at the Hogwarts staff table because this table was by the wall and it was bigger), Augusta Longbottom , Andromeda Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones and Sturgis Podmore.

The sixth table held the older members of the Hogwarts staff: Madam Pomfrey, Sybill Trelawney, Filius Flitwick, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, and Pomona Sprout.

The last table held the rest of the DA members and war veterans: Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, and Alicia Spinnet.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked to their table and sat down. George and Angelina sat down a few moments later. Angelina was in a black strapless dress that fell just below her knees, and George was in black dress robes. Everyone greeted each other.

“Happy birthday, Ginny.” George said, looking at his little sister almost unable to believe she was seventeen. 

“Thank you, George.” Ginny smiled warmly at her older brother, he had gotten the sparkle back in his eyes. She was glad to see it. 

“You two look pretty good in those uniforms; rent them for the day did you?” Angelina teased the two younger boys. To her they would always be the younger students that she commanded in Quidditch practice. 

“I bought mine—it’s cheaper that way. Besides, Ginny likes this look.” Harry grinned and winked at Ginny who rolled her eyes.

Once everyone was in their seats, Kingsley walked to the podium and cast a spell on his voice so everyone could hear him.

“Tonight we’re here to celebrate those who have helped put an end to the darkest wizard ever. We come together tonight for those we have lost and for those who will be born into this new world. Almost everyone in this room fought for freedom in the Battle of Hogwarts, and for that you have awards that show just how much the world appreciates your actions.” Kingsley paused and looked out at the faces in the room. All the faces were smiling, but most had a touch of sadness to them as well.

“When they write about this in the years to come, remember: few will have the greatness to bend history itself, but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation. We all changed history when we stood beside Harry Potter and said no to darkness and death. We changed what our children will know. They will not grow up in a world filled with war and uncertainty.” Kingsley looked at Harry who had turned a little red, and both men nodded at each other.

“As much as I know that he hates being called one, Harry Potter is a true hero. Because a true hero is someone who wants to make a difference, who never gives up, and who gives everything that he has no matter what the circumstances are. A true hero works hard and never loses sight of his dreams. And that’s what Harry did for us. He never gave up or gave in or stopped. I know the road wasn’t smooth or easy, but he did it, and I am proud to know him. He will be a great Auror, and one day he will head the department—mark my words.” Kingsley had a note of pride in his voice. Ginny smiled over at Harry who was very red now.

“Once again, thank you all for coming out tonight.  It means a lot to me personally to see so many of you here. Now please enjoy your meals.” At these words, plates with food appeared before everyone, and drinks filled their glasses. 

“He’s right, you are a hero,” Ginny said softly so only Harry would hear her.

“I might be, but then again, so are you. Without help, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything,” Harry whispered back. He took Ginny’s hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. 

As everyone was eating, Harry looked around the room. Most everyone who had one brought their partner with them tonight. Harry couldn’t blame them—tonight was both painful and wonderful, and it was a Ball after all. 

Aberforth and Hagrid were talking very animatedly with each other. Both had somewhat sad smiles on their faces, and Harry would guess they were talking about Dumbledore. Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks were talking as well. Augusta had a very large smile on her face, and she pointed to Neville a few times. At the table on the other side of the room, Lee and Katie were sitting very close and smiling at each other. 

Harry looked over and saw Lavender looking rather shy, which was something he wasn’t used to seeing. Seamus had a hold of one of her hands. The scars on her face were still noticeable but as healed as Bill’s were at that point. She had her uniform on, and Harry noticed a pride in Seamus’ face every time he looked at her.

Harry finished his meat and potatoes and gravy just before all the plates vanished. He saw Headmistress McGonagall stand and walk over to the podium and like Kingsley, cast a spell on her voice so everyone could hear her.

She took a deep breath before she started. Harry noticed for the first time that she seemed rather nervous looking, but he also realized she looked almost younger than the last time he had seen her.

“When I was a child, I asked my father what courage was. His answer has stayed with me all my years: courage doesn't always roar.  Sometimes courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says I'll try again tomorrow. I found a group that expresses this feeling. They are among the best people I have ever known in my life—but I didn’t know that when they came their first year.” Headmistress McGonagall smiled at the two tables that held those students.

“The first was skinny and didn’t know a thing about magic, but was hailed as a hero.” Harry blushed just a little, Ginny smiled.

“The next had red hair, a very strong temper, and felt he could never measure up to that of his family.” The tips of Ron's ears went red, Hermione laughed softly.

“The third was one of the very smartest we have ever had, but wasn’t sure how to fit in, in this new world.” Hermione smiled and blushed at the comment; Ron smiled at her and winked.

“The fourth was a little forgetful and clumsy but had the heart of a lion.” Neville turned bright red, but Hannah grinned up at him with a knowing smile.

“They had one of the first of many memorable years at Hogwarts. They played a game of chess that I admit I thought unbeatable, they dealt with a three-headed dog, They learned about friendship and courage and life, and I’m sure they did more things that I don’t want to know about.” Headmistress McGonagall had a small smile on her aged face.

“The next year, the sister of the red hair boy came, as did a young lady that lost her mother a few years before and who was thought to be different from everyone. Both were more powerful than anyone could have guessed.” Ginny and Luna both smiled.

These are the children that turned into Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. These children saved the wizarding world. They had survived not only growing up in a time of war but also leading the charge into that war. They are among the six strongest people I have ever known.”  McGonagall’s eyes watered as did, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna’s, among others.

“Because of them and all the others that fought that May day, Hogwarts has rebuilt and next year will be open again to everyone. We will be letting those students come back who couldn’t go last year and letting those who were there get their education back. We have our teachers back, we have our classrooms back, we have education back at Hogwarts. Hogwarts has lived through many things before and will live though many things to come. Thank you to everyone who fought, thank you to everyone who learned something at Hogwarts, and thank you all for never forgetting that love is what saves us all.” McGonagall smiled at the two tables again before walking back to her seat. Harry was the first to stand and start clapping, and before long, everyone in the hall was.

Once everyone was sitting, dessert appeared on plates before them. Ginny kissed Harry’s cheek softly, knowing he needed it. Harry smiled at Ginny, knowing he had to give his speech soon. Hermione bent over and whispered to him the spell to enhance his voice.

“Thanks, I was going to ask,” Harry said, smiling at Hermione. 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Hermione said, smiling. 

“You will be fine, mate; I mean you gave some great speeches during the DA meetings,” George said with a smile. “And I promise not to heckle you.” George laughed.

“Thanks, George,” Harry said, laughing a little. Once dessert was over, Kingsley gave Harry a nod, telling him it was time for his speech. Harry stood up and walked over to the podium and cast a spell on his voice so everyone could hear him.

“Until I was eleven, I didn’t know that I was any one important. I was a kid who grew up in the Muggle world, I didn’t know what magic was nor did I know how to use it. And then a man came and told me I was a wizard, and I would get to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Harry looked at Hagrid who had a grin on his face. 

“I was scared, I had never been away from my home for really any length of time, but when I walked into this world, something inside of me told me that this was the place I belonged. At Hogwarts, I learned a lot of things. I learned that people thought I was a hero because of actions my mother took to protect me, I learned what friendship meant, I learned what love meant, I learned what it meant to be part of something bigger than yourself.” Harry voice tightened for a moment, and he cleared his throat. He looked at Ginny who smiled at him, and he found the ability to go on.

“Hogwarts was the place where I met the people that got me though the war. Without them, I would not be standing here today. I learned that love is what we are born with and that fear is what we learn. To be consciously aware of it, to experience love in ourselves and others, is the meaning of life.” He looked at his friends and saw them smiling back at him.

“The first time I met Ron Weasley, I didn’t realize he would turn into my best mate, my brother, or the strongest of my supporters. We were two boys who found their way into a compartment and became friends over some chocolate frogs. He was funny and knew a lot about magic and tried to teach me a bit.” Harry voice had a laugh in it, and Ron's ears were bright red.

“Over the years, he saved me in more ways and more times than I can count. He was the one who defended me when everyone thought I was crazy and never let me lose sight of why I was doing what I was doing. We both realized that growing up doesn’t always have to be a straight line, but a series of advances and retreats. He was there with me for every advance and every retreat.” Harry smiled at his oldest friend, but they were more than that now, they were family, brothers. 

“The first time Ron and Hermione Granger met, she told him he had dirt on his nose and that he was doing a spell wrong. She was right on both accounts and hasn’t been wrong about much in all the years I have known her.” Harry heard a few laughs of agreement, and both Ron and Hermione were bright red.

“She is easily the smartest person I know, and over the years she has saved Ron and me more times than I think any one of us would like to count. She kept us from failing out of school, kept us from being expelled, kept us from killing each other all while managing perfect grades.” Harry paused a moment.

“Everyone who knew my mum has told me how much she and Hermione are alike, and Hermione was possibly the first mother I had. Without her, I don’t know what would have happened.” Harry could see that Hermione was fighting back tears; he was too.

“Not many believe me, but I’m not the bravest person in my year. Neville Longbottom is braver than I have ever been. He has never given up, never stopped trying, and became one of the finest men I have ever known.” Harry looked at Neville who was holding tightly to Hannah’s arm, she was smiling proudly at him.

“He is a better dueler than I ever could be. He’s got a fire inside of him that kept Hogwarts together during the last year. He gave the students a reason to keep together and keep fighting. He led the DA to greater heights than I ever could have because he’s a great leader, but is also ready to follow if necessary.” Neville looked away for a moment. Harry knew he was turning red.

“Luna Lovegood is one of the most unique people you could ever meet. She refuses to compromise her beliefs to make other people feel more at ease with their own. She is truly gifted in charms and with magical creatures and is a highly talented dueler and researcher. She looks at things from a perspective that no one else would think of and without her, I might have gone a bit insane.” Harry looked at Luna who had her dreamy smile. She was in baby blue and looked very pretty. Harry and she shared a smile.

“Her friendship has been one of the greatest gifts I have ever been given because she expects nothing from anyone but for them to be themselves.  She once told me that trust is a fragile thing. Once earned, it affords us tremendous freedom. But once trust is lost, it can be impossible to recover.” Harry nodded at Luna who nodded back.

“There are a lot of members from the first year of the DA here tonight. The DA has stood up at every turn to make the world safer. It was started to teach defense and became something more. A place and a group whose goal was to fight against all the things that we knew were wrong. Without them, the Battle of Hogwarts would have had a very different ending.” Harry looked at all the faces of the students that he once taught.

“George, Angelina, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Lavender, Seamus, Anthony, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Katie, Lee, Ernie, Cho, Terry, and Alicia are all members of that first DA. Fred and Colin were too. I bet Colin’s taking a lot of photos up there, and Fred is setting off some fireworks.” Harry could see George’s face, and he was grinning and nodding.

“The Weasley family took in a small boy with crooked glasses and a strange scar and made him one of their own. They are some of the most amazing people I will ever know, and they are my family. I didn’t know what it meant to be loved until I met them, I didn’t know what it meant to have a true family until I met them. I owe them a great deal for what they have given me over the years.” Harry looked down a moment to gather himself.

“Arthur and Molly have given me parents and role models.” Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes, and Mr. Weasley looked as if he might too. 

“Bill and Fleur have given me a safe place to stay when I needed it most.” Bill was holding close to Fleur who was grinning brightly. 

“Charlie and Percy have given me their wands in a fight when I needed them.” Percy looked away as if almost in pain, Charlie put his arm on his brother’s shoulder.

“George and Fred gave me everything they had, and Fred laid down his life.” Harry once again nodded at George. 

“Ron gave me his family, part of his room, and his friendship.” Harry and Ron smiled at each other.

“Ginny gave me love.” Ginny mouthed the words “I love you” to Harry as he looked at her.

“Someone once said that our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family.  Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily lives too often as if we take our family for granted. I try to never make these people feel as if I take them for granted, because without them, I would have been nothing.” Harry had to wipe away the tears in his eyes before he could go on.

“I have been very lucky in my life to have amazing women around me helping me in my fight. My mum, Hermione, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley have all impacted my life in great and important ways.” Harry’s voice was soft even with the charm on it.

“But without Ginny Weasley, I would have not been able to finish this war. I was told that I would have a power that the Dark Lord knew not and that’s how I would end this. It took me a very long time to understand that that was love, and no one loves me as intensely, as deeply, and as completely as Ginny, and I love no one with all my heart and soul like I love Ginny.” Ginny was crying fully now and Ron moved over and put his arm around his little sister.

“I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, her flaming self-respect, and her ability to out fly me. Without her, I would have failed, without question, I would have failed.” Harry let a few tears fall and didn’t bother to wipe them away. He looked upwards before speaking again.

“To my mother and father, to Remus Lupin and Tonks, to Sirius, to Fred, Colin and all the others who fell; I hope I made you proud, I hope I was worth what you gave up so I could go on, I hope you know that without you, we would not be free.” Harry’s voice held the fire and passion of a man who had seen too much in too little time. 

“Thank you,” Harry said before taking the spell off his voice. Before he could walk to his seat, the entire hall erupted into applause, and everyone was on their feet. Harry stood there looking at the faces of people he greatly admired. He smiled at them all before walking over to his seat. Once he was there, he pulled Ginny into a tight hug and whispered “I love you” into her ear.

Everyone just sat for a moment before Kingsley walked over to Harry. 

“Harry, you and Ginny will be opening the dancing; we got the song you asked for.” Kingsley smiled at Harry.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry nodded at him.

“No problem, Harry, and nice speech.” Kingsley smiled before walking away.

Harry looked over at Ginny. “Miss Weasley, may I have this dance?” Harry asked with a small grin. Ginny blushed a little and nodded. Harry stood and held out his hand, Ginny took it, and they walked hand and hand out to the middle of the dance floor.

The music started and Harry placed one hand at Ginny’s waist and took her other, while Ginny placed her free hand on Harry’s shoulder.

_Love I get so lost, sometimes days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_

_When I want to run away I fly off on my broom_

_But whichever way I go I come back to the place you are_

_All my instincts, they return and the grand façade, so soon will burn_

_Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside_

“Every time I hear this song, I think of you,” Harry said softly as he and Ginny spun around the dance floor. Even with all the eyes on them, Harry and Ginny felt like it was only them. “You’re my everything, Ginny Weasley,” Harry murmured into Ginny’s neck as his head dipped just a little.

_In your eyes the light the heat in your eyes I am complete_

_In your eyes I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_In your eyes the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_In your eyes I see the light and the heat in your eyes I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light the heat I see in your eyes_

“I hope our kids have our eyes, so warm and full of life, they make me feel better just looking in them,” Harry said spinning Ginny around. Ginny grinned up at Harry.

“I love your eyes, they were the first thing I noticed ever with your glasses, I have never seen that color before. I knew I could trust you because of your eyes,” Ginny whispered as she moved with Harry and the music.

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

_I get so tired of working so hard for out survival_

_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

_And all my instincts, they return and the grand façade, so soon will burn_

_Without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside_

Ginny could feel something poking at her. “Harry, is that you or your wand holster?” Ginny laughed as she and Harry moved.

“I think it might be me—I can’t help it, you look so good, and I know what’s going to happen later. Does that offend you, Miss Weasley?” Harry asked with a little cocky grin. 

“Not in the least, Mr. Potter.” Ginny grinned up at him.

_In your eyes the light the heat in your eyes I am complete_

_In your eyes I see the doorway to a thousand churches the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_In your eyes I see the light and the heat in your eyes I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light the heat I see in your eyes_

“How long before we can leave?” Harry whispered.

“An hour, then you may take me home.” The song ended, and Ginny and Harry moved apart and smiled. They walked back to their table as most of the couples moved so they could dance.

The next hour felt like ten years to Harry. He was just glad his robes were heavy and no one could see the state he was in. He and Ginny danced a few more times, careful not to get too close. Harry sat at the table mostly, watching Ginny dance with all of her brothers and a few other men. He knew she was flirting just a little to make him want her even more. 

Ginny walked over to the table. She had a grin on her face as she sat next to Harry. “Ready?” Ginny whispered in a low voice, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“You have no idea.” Harry almost growled. Ginny grinned at him, and they quickly said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and left. They walked into their bedroom and stood facing each other. Harry sealed the door, neither of them saying anything. They just looked at the other for a moment.

“Will you undo my corset?” Ginny asked very softly, turning her back and looking over her shoulder with a soft smile. Harry took two steps forward, and with shaking hands, he started to slowly started to undo the ribbon that held the corset together. It took him much longer than he would have liked because his hands were shaking so badly. He pulled the ribbon out of the last two loops and dropped it to the floor. 

Ginny let the dress fall to the ground and turned around to look at Harry. She was naked except for a pair of green knickers, her stockings, and her heels. She kicked off her heels and was three inches lower. 

Ginny picked up her dress and set it on the chair next to the desk in the corner of the room. She walked back over to Harry and traced the medals that lined his chest. She unbuttoned his robes and set them on top of her dress. She slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it out of his pants. Her hands moved to his belt and brushed the bulge that the fabric did nothing to hide. Once Harry’s belt was on the floor, she knelt down and untied Harry’s boots and his socks. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them.

Harry and Ginny stood face to face in just a pair of boxers and a pair of knickers. Both knew the other was waiting for them to make the first move. Ginny slowly moved her hand up and cupped Harry’s cheek in her small hand.

“You were wonderful tonight. I didn’t know you could speak so well,” Ginny said, stroking Harry’s jaw line. 

“I just told the truth,” Harry whispered, getting more and more distracted by Ginny’s hand. He stepped forward and wrapped both his arms around Ginny’s waist and pressed their bodies together. “Ginny, I need you,” Harry whispered, planting small kisses all over Ginny’s jaw line.

“You have me,” Ginny whispered breathlessly. Her hands moved up and down Harry’s back causing him to tense and relax.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and walked over to the bed, laid down, and smiled at him. He lay down next to her on his side and cupped her chin in his hand before kissing her softly.

Harry kissed Ginny again, shifting so he was pressing her into the mattress. Her lips parted and his tongue stroked hers, knowing the places she liked best. Ginny’s hand moved to the small of Harry’s back, and the tips of her fingers moved in circles, heating the flesh. She shifted them a few moments later so he was on his back and she was looking down at him.

“Let me take care of you first. It will make you last longer later if I do,” Ginny whispered, looking in Harry’s eyes, they were dark and lusty. 

“You don’t have to do . . . that . . . if you don’t want to. I mean, I won’t turn it down, but I’m not asking either,” Harry said softly, pulling the pins from Ginny’s hair and letting it fall over her shoulders and neck.

Ginny smiled softly at Harry, her warm brown eyes sparkling. “Harry, when have I ever done something with you in this room that I didn’t want to?” Ginny asked with a little smirk playing on her red lips. 

“I just never want you to think this is all about me, alright?” Harry said, knowing Ginny was teasing him.

“Just enjoy tonight, alright. I have been thinking about doing this with you for a long time, and I know you have too. Let yourself be a little selfish every now and then. I won’t hold it against you.” Ginny’s hands slipped between them and traced Harry though his boxers, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. Ginny smiled brightly at him.

Harry lay back on the bed without another word. Ginny lay on her side, pressing her body against his. Her lips softly attacked the skin of his neck. She knew just where to put pressure to get a groan from him. She kept assaulting his neck as she raised her hand and traced his jaw and neck and then moved down and started tracing the scars on his chest. 

She could feel Harry’s hand move to her back and start stroking her back. Ginny moved so she was straddling his waist. She could feel Harry pressed into her and when she twisted her hips, both let out matching moans.

“God, Ginny,” Harry groaned out when she did it again. Ginny smiled before getting off Harry and removing his boxers and kneeling between his powerful thighs. He was twitching every time his heart beat.

“Would you like me to touch you, Harry?” Ginny asked, looking right into his eyes. Her hand was resting lightly on his thigh. Her other hand was resting on hers. 

“Please, Gin,” Harry said through gritted teeth. He was fighting himself for self control already; Ginny knew it and she liked it very much. Her hand moved forward and traced his member lightly, giving him sparks under his skin. 

Ginny lightly gripped Harry’s hard cock in her hand, moving it up and down slowly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get off from this pace. She saw him grip the sheets and throw his head back deeper into the pillow as a string of curse words came out of his mouth. Ginny’s other hand moved and cupped his balls, shuffling them back and forth in her hand, causing him to thrust his hips up.

“Oh God,” Harry growled as he fell back on the bed when Ginny licked the head of his dripping cock. Ginny moved her tongue just inside the rim of his foreskin. Harry’s hips bucked up.

“Ginny, please . . . inside your . . . mouth.” Harry begged as he fought off his orgasm. Ginny moved Harry into her mouth. Only about half of him fit, so Ginny wrapped a hand around the other half and moved Harry in and out of her mouth. 

Ginny knew the rhythm and force she needed to make Harry last but not too long. His hands threaded in her hair and stroked her scalp. Ginny could feel Harry coming unwound and pulled him out of her mouth. Her hand was stroking him in long, steady strokes until he called her name and came onto his thighs, her hand, and belly. Ginny grabbed her wand, she had set it down on the bedside table before any of this started, and cleaned them both up before Harry pulled her down next to him and buried his face in her neck.

“I love you so much; you are the only one who makes me feel that good,” Harry said against Ginny’s neck. Ginny smiled and turned a little on her side.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Ginny said with a soft smile on her face. “I know I don’t do it a lot, but it’s not so bad to do anymore,” Ginny said, moving her eyes so she wasn’t looking into Harry’s anymore. Harry just held her close and kissed her temple, knowing what she meant and letting her know he loved her with or without that.

“Ginny, can I touch you? I know you won’t . . . you know come . . . when we make love, I don’t want you not to tonight.” Harry asked, moving his hand lower so it was resting on her thigh. He could feel her skin, damp and warm.

“Touch me, Harry, put your hands in me, please,” Ginny almost begged.

After a few moments of Harry’s lips on her own, Ginny felt them fall to her breasts. 

“So beautiful,” Harry said, attaching himself to Ginny’s left breast and sucking softly. Ginny threw her head back and let a moan pass her lips.

Harry moved to Ginny's right breast and got the same reaction. Harry’s hand glided over Ginny’s muscular belly. His hands worked Ginny’s stockings down each one of her legs and then removed her knickers slowly. Harry’s eyes never left Ginny’s.

Harry got on his knees between Ginny's open legs and slowly slid a finger in Ginny's folds. Once again, he earned a deep moan for his work.

“Fuck,” Ginny swore as Harry moved his fingers to Ginny’s nub. Ginny lay on her back, Harry just looking at her for a moment, taking in the image before him. Then Harry brought his mouth down between Ginny’s legs. His tongue seemed to be preprogrammed to find all the spots Ginny liked. 

Harry flicked Ginny’s bundle of nerves. Ginny bucked her hips into Harry’s mouth. 

“So close . . . Harry . . . please,” Ginny moaned out.  Harry’s tongue entered Ginny and made her cry out again. His tongue found its way back to Ginny's nub and worked it back and forth ever so slowly. 

Harry smiled as with one last flick, Ginny fell into the pit that was one of the best orgasms she had ever had. As she came, it was Harry's name shouted from her lips. 

“Oh God . . . Harry,” Ginny screamed out as she came. Harry moved his head up so he could see Ginny’s face as waves of pleasure washed over her. Once Ginny stopped moving, Harry crawled up next to her and took Ginny in his arms.

“That was amazing, Harry,” Ginny whispered into the dark room. She felt so good and loved, and Harry made her feel that way. Harry kissed Ginny softly and then looked into her eyes.

“You’re beautiful when you let go. I mean, I think you are always beautiful, but when you fall apart, you’re breathtaking,” Harry whispered, caressing Ginny’s cheek.

“I’m beautiful because it’s you making me fall apart. I wouldn’t be able to really fall apart without you here with me,” Ginny said, resting her forehead against Harry’s chest. “Can I ask you something?” Ginny said after almost a half an hour of just laying in Harry’s arms.

“Of course,” Harry replied, moving so he could look in Ginny’s eyes.

“Do you think I’m still a virgin?” Ginny asked in a heartbreaking voice. “I know you know what happened, but some might say I’m not, and . . . I want to know what you think,” Ginny asked very softly, she had a few tears in the corners of her eyes. Harry swallowed hard and looked at Ginny.

“I think that what that bastard did had nothing to do with love or making love. I think that him putting his hands on you was the biggest mistake he ever made, because after that, there was no way I wasn’t going to kill him, and I think you can’t have your virginity taken—you have to give it. In my eyes, in my heart, you are still a virgin, same as me.” Harry’s voice was soft, but Ginny could feel the fire in it. She could tell he wasn’t just saying it, he meant every word he was saying; she could also see a few tears in his eyes.

“What would you say if I wanted to give it to you?” Ginny asked, taking Harry’s hand in hers.

“I would say, if I can give you mine, you can give me yours,” Harry said, holding Ginny’s hand tight. He looked up in her eyes, and Ginny gave him a watery smile.

“Will you let me touch your scars?” Ginny asked softly. Harry knew she wasn’t asking permission for the act but for what was going to happen after she was finished. Harry slowly nodded his head and turned on his side, as did Ginny.

Ginny softly kissed the scar on his forehead, the scar that saved his life. Ginny kissed it for the first time after the first time their lips met. Harry said it was the most intimate thing he had ever felt. Ginny leaned forward and kissed it again. Harry wiggled a little under her.

“I like when you do that,” Harry said in a husky, thick voice.

“I like doing it. You will never feel pain from it again. It is over; you won,” Ginny said softly, kissing it once more.

Ginny’s hand traced the next scar at the base of his neck. He got it during the Final Battle when he was in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny kissed it softly, letting her tongue trace it.

The third scar was on his left pectoral. He got it when a piece of rock hit him when Dudley had pushed him down on a gravel path. She hated how much he had to go through in his childhood; she hated all the pain he carried.

Ginny traced the scar with her finger and then her tongue. 

“I hate what you had to go through. I hate them for what they did to you,” Ginny whispered. 

“I know you do,” Harry whispered and wiped the hair out of her face.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth were all from Dudley, and her hands traced the ones on his back; feeling him shiver under her touch.

The seventh was right above Harry’s navel. Ginny bent down and touched it softly; she could see how Harry reacted to her touches.

“Like that, do you?” Ginny asked as she did it again.

“I like most of the things you do.” Harry chuckled a little. Harry kissed her cheek softly. She kissed the scar again, causing Harry’s member to harden even more.

 “Only you get to touch that one, Ginny. It’s for no one’s eyes but yours,” Harry said in a soft but firm voice. Ginny had to smile at that statement.

 “Is it my turn?” Harry asked with a little grin.

The first scar on Ginny’s body ran from just under her right breast to the left side of her waist. Some Death Eater want-to-be that couldn’t have been more than fifteen sent a cutting curse at her. It had hit her, sending her flying. Harry had taken care of the Death Eater and then fixed Ginny. He hated that she got hurt during his fight, but she told him it wasn’t only his fight—it was all of theirs. 

“I love that you healed me. I love that you knew I needed you even when you couldn’t see me,” Ginny said, a little out of breath as Harry’s tongue traced the still tender scar.

“I will always know where you are. I will always be there if you need me,” Harry said, looking up at her, a soft smile on his lips.

The next scar was a small one right below her right breast. She had gotten it falling off a broom when she was ten. It was faint, and Ginny always giggled when Harry touched it. This time Ginny didn’t giggle, but let out a throaty moan.

“Ginny,” Harry muttered against Ginny’s warm skin. “I want to make love to you now,” Harry said looking up at Ginny.

“Then show me,” Ginny said simply. “I have been waiting a very long time to have you say that; make love to me,” Ginny said, looking into Harry’s eyes. Ginny cast the contraceptive spell quickly.

“You sure you’re going to fit? You’re a big man,” Ginny asked with a small smile. She had to say something to break this heaviness in the air.

Harry blushed bright red. “It’s not that big,” Harry mumbled.

“Well, I have never seen another one. I could go and find a bloke to compare you to, or you could take the complement,” Ginny said, raising her eyebrow.

“I’ll take the complement, thank you very much. You are not looking at any other blokes again. If we do this, there is no turning back, no giving up, you and me forever,” Harry said, looking into the eyes he loved so much. 

“I’ll take you and me forever,” Ginny said before kissing Harry.

Harry moved his hand and felt his effect on Ginny. He had to smile.

“Ready?” Harry asked, trying to hide the squeak in his voice.

Ginny nodded and moved so Harry could get above her. She reached down and guided Harry to her. Ginny and Harry locked eyes.

“Am I going to hurt you?” Harry asked, holding himself still using all his will power.

“No, Harry, you won’t. Enjoy this—I plan to,” Ginny said, touching the side of Harry’s face.

He swallowed her moan with his lips. She never stopped kissing him. Never stopped letting him enjoy the feelings he was having. Harry pulled out of the kiss and looked into Ginny eyes. 

“You’re inside me,” Ginny said, looking into Harry’s eyes. “We lived long enough to do this,” Ginny said as the first tears sprang from her eyes. They weren’t from pain but the joy of the moment.

Harry just kissed them away. Ginny rocked her hips forward, telling him to move. He started and couldn’t believe how wonderful this felt.

“More please, Harry,” Ginny moaned from under him.

“So good, Ginny . . . you feel so good,” Harry grunted out as he went faster in and out of her.

Ginny brought her legs up and wrapped them around Harry’s body, letting him deeper inside of her. Neither spoke, they were letting their bodies do that for them. Ginny didn’t feel pain but a stretching that was something pleasurable. 

“I can’t . . . hold on,” Harry whispered into Ginny’s ear. Ginny kissed Harry softly again.

“Let go, Harry, it’s alright,” Ginny whispered, moving her hips with his. 

Harry couldn’t take it anymore and came hard inside her, crying out her name as he did. Harry did his best not to collapse on top of her. He moved to his side next to her.

He took his wand and said a few cleaning spells. They moved under the blankets. He felt Ginny curl up next to him, skin on skin.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered into Ginny’s hair as he held her as close to him as he could without hurting her. They were both lying on their sides, foreheads touching.

“For what?” Ginny asked with her eyes closed. 

“You didn’t . . . I came too soon . . . you didn’t,” Harry said, turning red and taking Ginny’s hand in his.

“I will next time. It was our first time, and I really enjoyed it,” Ginny said, opening her eyes and looking into Harry’s. Ginny’s hand touched Harry’s cheek.

“Do you want me to . . . you know . . . touch you?” Harry asked, licking his lips. 

“No, Harry. I’m a little . . . sore,” Ginny said with the tell tale signs of the Weasley blush.

“Overall, did you . . . um like it?” Harry asked, looking at Ginny and giving her an unsure smile.

“I liked it enough to do it again,” Ginny said with a little smirk.

“Promise me something,” Harry said softly, brushing the hair out of Ginny’s eyes. Ginny nodded for him to go on. “Promise me that you will always look at me like you are right now; like we can do anything because we love each other,” Harry asked with a thoughtful voice.

“I think I can do that,” Ginny said, smiling at the man she loved.

Harry turned on his back, and Ginny rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes as a smile came to his lips. He had just made love to the woman that had saved him. He lived that long, he earned the right to be the man she loved.

Harry woke up and he was spooning Ginny. The feeling of just holding her was one of the most incredible things he had ever felt. It had nothing to do with her being his first lover or because he was her first. It was because he knew that he was good enough, he felt worthy of her after years of thinking he was not.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as she was waking up. She turned on the bed so she was facing him. She gave him a smile and ran her hand over his arm.

“Morning love, how did you sleep last night?” Ginny asked a little more shyly than she intended.

“I was next to you all night, how could I not sleep well?” Harry asked with a smile.

 “Would you like to take a hot bath with me? I heard that after a girl . . . you know . . . can be a little sore. It might help,” Harry said, moving some of the hair out of Ginny's face. “I won't try anything; just want to be close to you.” Harry asked with a smile.

“That sounds wonderful.” Ginny nodded. Harry got up and put on his boxers and grabbed his wand.

“I’ll be right back . . . don’t move,” Harry said as if he thought she might run away. Ginny just rolled her eyes and got up and grabbed one of his t-shirts and slipped it on. 

Harry came back into the room a few moments later. He picked Ginny up and carried her across the hall and into the bathroom. He had enlarged the tub so he could extend his legs, lit some candles, and put some bath oil that smelled like rosewood into the bath. He got in, and then Ginny stepped in. She leaned her back against Harry's muscular chest and groaned at how good the warm water felt.

“This feels nice; we might have to take baths together more often.” Ginny laughed softly. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I won’t object to that. I like you naked,” Harry said, kissing her neck softly.

“I like you naked, too.” Ginny laughed and turned her head so she could kiss Harry.

“So I was thinking that maybe if we can work it out, we could go to Paris for Christmas this year,” Harry said, drawing lazy circles on Ginny’s tummy. 

“You don’t want to be with the family for Christmas?” Ginny asked a little confused, Harry normally was the one who insisted the family be together on the holidays.

“Well, they would be there too. I mean, I don’t think they would let you marry me without being there themselves,” Harry said with a chuckle in his voice. Ginny turned around in the tub and looked at him.

“Is this the _proposal_ proposal?” Ginny asked with wide eyes, her face broke out in a slow smile. 

“I asked your father last night for your hand, he told me that as long as you finished school, we had his blessing. So I guess I’m asking; Ginny will you marry me?” Harry asked, hoping he would get the answer he dreamed of.

“Yeah, I think I will,” Ginny said, pulling Harry close and kissing him firmly; Harry’s arms wrapped tightly around Ginny, pulling her onto his lap.

“We’re getting married,” Harry said, pressing his forehead against Ginny’s when they broke the kiss.

“I think that’s what I just agreed to,” Ginny said, laughing. Ginny shifted on Harry’s lap and rested her head on his shoulder. They just held each other for a moment, almost not believing what just happened.

“Harry?” Ginny asked softly.

“Yeah, Gin?” Harry answered.

“Will you take me back to our room and make love to me again?” Ginny asked in almost a timid voice. Harry smiled against Ginny’s neck and nodded. They both got out of the tub, and Harry used his wand to dry them both. They wrapped in towels and went back to their room, Harry sealed the door, and Ginny cast the contraceptive spell again.

This time they moved slowly. It was like lava moving over the land, it was hot and all consuming and passionate. Ginny moved her hips with Harry’s thrusts, and Harry nibbled on Ginny’s neck just where he knew she liked it. She tasted something like salt and musk. 

“You feel so good,” Harry whispered, thrusting slowly in and out of Ginny. He wanted to take as much time as he could before he fell off the edge.

“Harder, Harry, please, I won’t break,” Ginny moaned, rocking her hips faster.

Harry held on as long as he could, thinking of everything but what he was doing. He felt Ginny start to let go and let go himself. He cast a cleaning spell over them and took her in his arms. Ginny smiled at him, and Harry saw how tired she looked.

“Take a little nap, I’ll hold you, Gin,” Harry whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

“Only a little one,” Ginny whispered before falling to sleep.

Harry couldn’t believe it, over the last 24 hours he had given a speech that gave credit to the people that he had been trying to for years, made love to Ginny, twice and made her come to boot, and asked her to marry him. He realized how good his life was and how much he had gotten because he was willing to give up everything.

Harry looked down at Ginny as she slept. She looked like an angel; her red hair was fanned out over his chest like fine, red silk. Her lips were red from his kisses and her body flushed from their lovemaking. He just thought himself lucky that he was the man who got to look at this image for the rest of his life. He rested his head again hers and let himself take a nap.

After they got dressed, Ginny and Harry walked into the sitting room and saw Hermione and Ron sitting there. Hermione had a letter in her hand, and she was looking at it intently, there was another on the table.

“Hermione is scared to open her Hogwarts letter.” Ron clarified when Harry and Ginny gave him a look. They sat on the two chairs across from the couch. Ron was rubbing Hermione's back; her face was a little pale.

“Do you want me to tell you?” Ginny asked her friend softly.

“No.” Ron said, answering for Hermione. “Mione, you have worked as hard as you could for Head Girl, you are not taking the easy way out, open the letter, please.” Ron's voice was soft and strong at the same time.

“I can’t— open it for me,” Hermione said, trying to hand the letter to Ron.

“No, Hermione, I didn’t work for it. Open it,” Ron said, looking at her and smiling.

With shaking hands, Hermione opened the letter. A moment later, her eyes closed and tears came out. “Head Girl, I got Head Girl,” Hermione said softly before Ron pulled her into a tight hug. He too had a few tears in his eyes. 

“I knew it, Mione, no one else worked as hard as you,” Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. He kissed her when he loosened his grip from the hug.

“Nice job, Hermione,” Harry said, standing and giving her a hug, Ginny gave her one after that.

“Aren’t you going to open your letter, Ginny?” Hermione asked.

“Bet you 10 Galleons each I got all O’s,” Ginny said with a small laugh. Ginny reached forward grabbed her letter off the table. When she opened it, her face went almost white and her jaw dropped.

“What Ginny, what’s wrong?” Harry asked when he saw her face. Ginny handed her letter to Harry; it had her grades from her tests. “Ginny you got all O’s, 12 O’s,” Harry said with the biggest grin he could have on his face. Hermione and Ron both laughed and smiled.

“And I got Quidditch Captain,” Ginny said softly. Her smile was growing wider the longer she sat there. She turned to Harry and almost threw herself at him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Harry hugged her back just as tightly as she was hugging him.

“I’m so, so proud of you, Ginny. I knew you could do it,” Harry said, kissing the side of Ginny’s neck. Once Harry and Ginny broke apart, Ron hugged his little sister, picking her up in the air, and Hermione gave her friend as hug as well.

“This has been a good few days,” Ginny said once she was sitting back in her seat.

“I would say so,” Harry said, giving her a little wink. “Ron, can I ask a favor, mate?” Harry said, looking at his best mate.

“Of course, mate.” Ron said, looking at Harry.

“This morning, your wonderful sister agreed to marry me in Paris on Christmas break, I was hoping you would be my best man, it wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t,” Harry said, watching Hermione and Ron’s eyes grow wide at Harry’s words.

“You’re getting married?” Ron asked with his jaw almost to the ground.

“I asked your father for his blessing last night, and I asked Ginny this morning. She said yes, and now I’m asking you to be my best man,” Harry said with a growing grin on his face.

“I would be a little hurt if you didn’t ask me, Harry,” Ron said, laughing a little.

“Hermione, I was hoping you would be my maid of honor,” Ginny said, biting her lip.

“I would love to,” Hermione said smiling.

And so, four months and thirteen days later, on Christmas morning, Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley. All their family was there, and Hermione and Ron stood up for them. 

“I love you, Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley – Potter,” Harry whispered into Ginny’s ear that night after the bonds on their marriage were consummated.

“I love you, Mr. Harry James Potter,” Ginny said with a smile as she put her head on his chest and they both fell to sleep clinging to each other with all they had.

 


End file.
